


Time Heals All Wounds

by BrightSilverKitty (PersephoneSleeps)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Wizard War, Mental Illness, Pensieves, Romance, Second Wizard War, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSleeps/pseuds/BrightSilverKitty
Summary: Are murderers born, or are they created? When Hermione is thrust into the past she comes face to face with Bellatrix Black, a person she thought she would always despise. But Bellatrix is far different than she could have imagined, and as Hermione finds her feelings growing stronger for the witch, she begins a desperate attempt to prevent the girl she loves from turning into the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've decided to post Time Heals All Wounds to AO3! I'm going through and editing some of the glaring mistakes from my first post on Fanfiction.net, and fleshing out a few things, but for the most part it will be the same. If you've read THAW before, welcome back! And if you haven't I really hope you enjoy it!

**Time Heals All Wounds**

**Chapter One**

 

Hermione Granger shot up in bed with a gasp. Her hand clutched the front of her nightshirt in a panic as she glanced around the darkened room, searching for anything out of place.  
  
The only thing she saw was the sleeping forms of her peers. Lavender’s soft snoring filled the room, the familiar sound calming Hermione a bit. She was satisfied that whatever was wrong, it wasn't in the room. Taking a deep breath, she willed her heart to stop racing, then grabbed a terrycloth robe and slid her bare feet into her cold shoes. For the thousandth time she muttered a prayer of thanks that she had gotten the bed closest to the door. Then, with a quickly murmured "lumos", she was out the door and down the narrow passageway that led to the common room.   
  
The common room was dim, as it usually was at this time of night. The only light came from the dying fire. In a few months the students would begin staying up later and later as they prepared for their end-of-year exams, but for now Hermione was glad for the privacy. She strode to a window and drew back the crimson curtain, peering into the night.   
  
A recent storm left the grounds covered in glittering snow. The moon lit up the  grounds with a pale shimmer that was both beautiful and creepy. Not a single gust of wind disturbed the scene below. And there-on the edge of the forbidden forest- a hooded figure was moving slowly through the edge of the trees.   
  
Without a second thought Hermione turned and made her way through the entrance passage, down the stairs, and out of a secret door that had shown up on the Marauder's Map a few days ago. Had she been a little more awake she might not have used it, but Harry had sworn that it was safe, and so she found herself grateful for the shortcut.   
  
She cast a glamor on herself so that anyone looking out of the castle windows would see only snow, and made her way carefully towards the edge of the forest. On her way she berated herself for her stupidity. She should have woken the boys up and changed into proper clothes! The thin cloth of her nightgown was hardly appropriate for the weather, despite the hasty warming charms she cast upon herself. The robe had been gifted to her several growth spurts ago, and barely came down to her knees.  But it was too late now, the robe would have to do, and she wasn't foolish enough to try and duel anyone on her own. She'd find out what she could first and then get Harry and Ron and decide what to do.   
  
As the snow bit her bare ankles she laughed at herself. She was probably heading out here in the freezing cold to find a couple seeking some privacy. Possibly a younger student captivated by the mystery of the Forbidden Forest. It was her job as a prefect to set them straight and send them back to the castle. With that thought she began to feel a little bit better as she reached the forest's edge.   
  
Hermione began searching, determined not to walk too far into the forest. Eventually, however, she became engrossed in finding the figure. The trees rose thickly from the undergrowth, and while there were large patches of snow here and there, for the most part there was only a small dusting here and there. Every once in awhile an animal moved, causing Hermione to stiffen in fear.   
  
She had never been to the forest alone, and as she stood there, her back against a tree, listening intently for any sound of danger, she wished that she had stayed in her warm bed, or at least thought this out before she decided to dash out and play the hero. Mindless reactions were Harry's expertise, not hers.   
  
Her eyes swept across the darkness, taking in any possible dangers. Exhaling with relief, she decided that there was nothing here. Stepping away from the tree she did another scan through the trees, looking for any sign of another person. A frown fixed itself across her face. There was no one.   
  
With a sigh she realized that she had to go back. She'd need to wake up Harry and Ron to let them know what was going on. Her feet were painfully cold, and the robe was not nearly enough protection for her bare legs. Clutching the robe tighter around her neck, she turned to head back the way she had come.   
  
"It's been a long time" said a rasping voice from beside her.   
  
With a start, she jerked away from the sound and brought her wand up. The light from the end illuminated a once-beautiful woman, now made sharp by years of pain. Dark hair was caught up in a loose bun, but strands had come down to curl gently around her face. A face Hermione would know anywhere.   
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange" She stated, certain that this was her last moment alive on earth. Fear seized her stomach, but she gritted her teeth in determination. She gripped her wand tighter, at least she'd go out fighting. Hopefully she’d get a few curses in before she was killed.   
  
Bellatrix stepped closer, allowing the wand to graze the edge of her hood. "You know me." She looked almost happy at the thought, and Hermione swallowed the knot of grief that had formed in her throat as she thought of the last time she saw Bellatrix. The last time she saw Sirius. She nodded angrily.   
  
Bellatrix smiled, and her face seemed to grow more peaceful. Then she jerked her own wand up and a jolt of deep blue light flowed from it, enveloping Hermione and thrusting her into darkness.

...  
  
When she came to, the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer cold. It was no longer night, and she was no longer in the forest. Soft green grass brushed against her in the dying light. The sound of water lapping against a shore reached her ears, and when she turned her head in the direction of the noise she realized with relief that she was still at Hogwarts, on the lawn by the lake.   
  
She sat up and groaned, grabbing her head as a powerful headache erupted inside her skull. A queasy feeling began in her belly, and she rolled over just in time to empty her stomach contents. With a groan she wiped her mouth on the edge of her sleeve and looked up.   
  
A stately black haired witch was standing a few feet away, her wand in hand but not aimed. Her expression was not hostile, though it was not exactly welcoming either. Apparently after a few minutes it became apparent that the girl lying on the ground was not going to be a threat anytime soon, and the woman stepped closer, curious green eyes peering through her spectacles at Hermione.   
  
"Young Lady, will you please explain to me how you just appeared out of thin air in the middle of my evening stroll?"   
  
Still holding her head, Hermione blinked up into the woman's face. Slowly, recognition washed over her. She swallowed once, twice, and finally forced the words out.

"Professor McGonagall?"  


XX

  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers; not me. No money is being made from this fanfic.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black sisters prepare to return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore and McGonagall have a plan for settling Hermione into her new timeline.

** Chapter Two **   
  
The polish had worn off the ebony floorboards in front of the fireplace in her little room at the highest point in Black Manor. Bellatrix glared down at the dull wood as she paced back and forth before the flames. Her mother had given up having the Elves re-polish every other day. Tomorrow afternoon, after Bellatrix and her sisters had returned to school, she would send them in to make the floor gleam.   
  
Bellatrix scowled at the floor. She imagined that underneath her feet her parents were sitting in her mother’s sitting room. Her father would be drinking his evening firewhiskey as he read over the Daily Prophet, and her mother would be staring into space, ready to force a laugh at something her father said, or occasionally input her own opinions of the authors (always sarcastic) until she got bored and left to criticise a house elf or one of her daughters.   
  
Down the hall her sisters had gathered in Narcissa's room, where they gossiped about school and shared their joint excitement about seeing their friends again. The sound of their giggling leaked through her partially cracked door, and she angrily strode over and kicked it shut. She didn't need to worry about her parents hearing, they had cast a silencing spell over her room ages ago, when she first began to have her "moods".   
  
She glared around the room, at her ancient four poster bed, her little armchair, her desk, the door to her personal bath. It was dark and gloomy and everyone said it fit her perfectly. They said it with a tone of shared knowing. It made her sick.   
  
Her parents often wondered (often aloud) why their youngest daughters couldn't have been blessed with Bellatrix's intelligence. They were just as beautiful in their individual ways, and they didn't have the same tendency towards melancholia that Bellatrix had. Even better, they lacked the ferocious temper that the eldest Black daughter had grown notorious for. Both had become a permanent fixture of her personality that her mother told her was unbecoming and her sisters teased her about.   
  
Now, after a summer of disappointing her parents, she was going back to school. Suddenly she felt tired, and she sunk into the armchair with an air of someone much older. She loved learning, and usually she was excited to go back. She loved the trip to Diagon Alley, she loved packing her trunk and choosing which things to take and which to leave. But today the shimmer of hope that each new school year brung was absent. She felt it’s absence keenly.    
  
It had taken her all day to pack her trunk. Now it sat downstairs with her sisters' trunks and their owls.   
  
She stared into the fire for a while, watching the flames flicker. She hardly even noticed that Narcissa had entered her room.   
  
"Bella?" She asked in her high, clear voice. "Are you ok?"   
  
Bella started out of her trance and gazed at the little blonde girl who was now leaning over the arm of her chair to peer into her eyes.   
  
"She's just being difficult," said Andromeda, who stood against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Bellatrix felt a sudden flare of anger in her chest, which faded away as quickly as it had come, leaving her feeling tired.   
  
Bellatrix smiled widely, ignoring the brunette in the doorway. "I'm perfectly fine, Cissy. Shouldn't you be in bed?"   
  
Narcissa grinned back, "Maybe, but I wanted to see you first. You’ve been acting strange all summer."

Bellatrix grinned mirthlessly, “According to our sister, I’ve just been acting  _ dramatic _ ,” she shot a venomous look at Andromeda, who stared right back. 

“Are you going to be ok?” whispered the blonde. Concern shimmered in those cobalt eyes as she searched her sister’s brown ones. 

This was why she loved her baby sister best. No matter what Andromeda and their parents thought, Narcissa’s sweet devotion never ebbed. She gave her a real smile this time, and tugged on a stray lock of hair. “Of course I’ll be ok,” she promised, pressing her forehead to Narcissa’s. “I’ve got you, haven’t I?” 

Grinning, Narcissa threw her arms around her sister and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Bella." She said, smiling at her one last time before running out the door and down the hall to her room.   
  
"Sweet dreams." Bella whispered as she left.   
  
Andromeda sighed, "Good night." She started to leave then turned back. "Maybe, maybe you could have a better year if you tried to less-"She searched for a better word, and failed "insane."   
  
Bellatrix stared in surprise for a moment, and then nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, maybe, I'll try." Her sister meant well enough, she supposed, and that was the only thing that saved her from having a book thrown at her head.    
  
Andromeda smiled at her and then made her way to her own room, leaving Bellatrix to simmer in bitterness.

It was cold in her room, despite the fire. The frigid air crept over Bellatrix like long, icy fingers, ensconcing her in her rapidly tumbling thoughts. 

_ “If you tried to be less insane _ .” 

Like it was her choice. 

She sank into the velvet of the old wingback, her breath coming faster and faster.   
  
_ So, you think I'm insane _ . She thought, staring at the flames. She got up and began pacing in front of the fireplace again, lost in thought. Her eyes wandered back to the ancient four poster. The gloomiest looking object in the room. An idea kindled inside her mind, and she impulsively latched onto it.    
  
Calmly she took a six armed candelabra down from the mantel and deliberately lit each candle. As she did so all the bitterness and anger drained from her body, leaving her perfectly calm. She stepped over to her bed, with its silver curtains and blankets, and dropped the candles into the middle of it.   
  
In seconds the fire caught, sending flames across the covers and up the curtains. Smoke billowed into the room, making her lungs burn. There was a sound of running footsteps, then a gasp behind her, and a cold smile stretched across her lips. A moment later Andromeda ran screaming for their parents. 

Bellatrix stepped back and gazed at the beauty of the flames licking up the edges of the posts- blooming into a gorgeous inferno as it cascaded across the dark velvet curtains. She could feel arms around her waist, tugging hard. Narcissa’s voice was in her ear, her breath hot against Bellatrix’s cheek.

“Bella, we have to go now! It’s going to burn us alive!”    
  
Bellatrix caught her sister in a hard embrace, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as her eyes fixed unblinkingly on the fire. Her little sister’s fear was palpable, filling the air around them with nervous magic. Bellatrix soaked it in, feeling more alive than she had in a long time. Then, for the first time in two months, she threw back her head and laughed.

XX

Hermione plucked at the front of her new school robes absentmindedly as she peered around the unfamiliar dormitory.   
  
She had spent the last few nights in Gryffindor, as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall decided what to do with her. They had made her repeat her story several times (just the part about how she arrived, they didn't want to know too much about the future for fear they'd accidentally change things) and then set about trying to figure out how she'd gotten there.   
  
"Miss Black is already a very skilled witch." said Dumbledore ponderously as he sipped a mug of hot chocolate. He was sitting around a small table in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and McGonagall. "I wouldn't be surprised if she invented the curse that sent you here."   
  
Hermione leaned forward over the array of sweets that Dumbledore had laid out for them. "So how do I get home?"   
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a glance. McGonagall placed a hand on Hermione's elbow, "I'm afraid you don't, Miss Granger. At least, not until the curse runs its course or a counter-curse is produced."   
  
Hermione struggled against the tears that were threatening to fall "Which we can't create because we don't know how she did it."   
  
McGonagall nodded somberly.   
  
"You're absolutely certain that it was a wordless curse? She didn't say the incantation?" Dumbledore asked for the hundredth time. 

Hermione nodded, trying to keep the frustration from her voice. "I'm positive."   
  
"Well then, I think the best thing to do would be to stay here while we try to find another way to get you back, at the very least we can offer you a familiar environment and our support while you try to adjust." He cast a glance at McGonagall, "We have already discussed the situation, and we wanted to offer up a suggestion."   
  
Hermione looked bleakly back at him. He took that as the go-ahead for him to continue.   
  
"We feel that Miss Black must have sent you back for a reason. Curiously enough, she is currently a student here, in her sixth year." He paused as Hermione took a small drink of her now-cold hot chocolate. "We propose that you start the year as a sixth year again, so that hopefully when you return you won't be too far ahead of your peers." He took a deep breath, watching as her features brightened at the mention of her return. "And we would like to start you as a Slytherin."   
  
The room was silent as a tomb. McGonagall and Dumbledore waited patiently for the outburst they would have expected from any Gryffindor student. Hermione sat there quietly for a moment, and then:   
  
"I'm a muggle-born!" She gestured around her common room, "I'm in Gryffindor! I'd last two seconds in that house before they sent me back to my time in a million pieces!"   
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he picked up a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. "We'd pass you off as a relative of Minerva's who has been abroad for the last five years. That way you'd be able to visit her without suspicion. They'd never be any the wiser about your blood status. As for being in Slytherin, well, you might be able to get close to Miss Black and figure out just why she sent you back here."

Professor McGonagall slipped her hand over Hermione’s, and gave her a rare smile, “I can imagine how difficult this must be for you,” she said in a voice slightly clearer and lighter than the one Hermione knew so well. “Especially as a Muggleborn. But consider that being in Gryffindor might put you in the path of those you will come into contact with in the future. We understand that the same may be true for Slytherin,” she eyed Hermione knowingly when the girl scoffed, “but we thought it might be less impactful. And of course I agree with Albus that it may be easier to discern Miss Black’s motives if you were closer to her.”     
  
Hermione chewed her lip, deep in thought as the Professors began discussing the various strengths and weaknesses of last year's Quidditch teams. Finally she nodded, "All right. I'll do it."   
  
Dumbledore's face erupted into a cheery smile. "Excellent! Now, how about a chocolate frog?"   
  
A few days later she sat on her new bed, trying to figure how to make the room cozier, or at least, her portion of it. She had a few hours before the students arrived, which meant she had a few hours to get used to the idea of her "new" last name and her new House. She would be introducing herself as Hermione Grier. She had come up with it last night, and Professor McGonagall had approved it this morning.   
  
She pushed herself off the bed and stepped into the middle of the room. It did have an eerie beauty to it, as the lights cast a green tint to the room. It was more spacious than the Gryffindor dorms, and each bed was tucked into its own alcove, providing a little more privacy. She smiled in spite of herself, her situation could be worse. Then she remembered who she was here for, and her smile changed into a hard line of determination. One way or another, she was going to get home. She had a war to fight.   
  
There wasn't much she could do about that now though, and she returned to her little alcove to finish moving into her new home.   
  
Easing open her trunk, she began unpacking her things into the small dresser next to the bed. Dumbledore had graciously funded a trip to Diagon Alley, stating that had more than enough galleons to help out "a thousand foundlings from the future." He also insisted that McGonagall take her to the finest outfitters and spare no expense. When she tried to protest he gently pointed out that in order to be accepted as a Slytherin she needed to look the part.   
  
She carefully lined her schoolbooks (as well as a few extra books borrowed from the library) on top of the dresser, then settled down to read a book about Slytherins history, determined to learn everything she could before the students arrived.

XX   
  
The corridors were growing quiet as Bellatrix lazily made her way across the Slytherin common room to the girl's dormitory. The chatter of the train ride and the welcoming feast had died down to quiet conversations about the coming year, and listening to them talk stirred up a feeling of loneliness so deep that she wanted to break through the walls and let the lake water drown them all just so she didn't have to see the familiar way they interacted.

Her lip curled as she watched Andromeda hug one of their Rosier cousins and let out a high giggle. She was only too happy to close the door on their happy reunion.    
  
The dorm was even more quiet as she located her belongings and swiftly changed into a nightgown. She had been unpacking for several minutes when the rustle of a page turning alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone.   
  
She swung her head around, looking for source, and then noticed the new girl busily reading a thick volume. Bellatrix studied her for a moment, trying to remember her name, but then giving up. She was impressed, however, that at least one other person preferred being in this quiet, empty room to the crowded common room. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it.

Her first thought was that the girl was pretty. She had thick, bushy hair pulled into a knot at the base of her neck, and high cheekbones. She was worrying a plump bottom lip between her teeth as she flipped through the pages. It was too dark to discern the color of her eyes, especially at their distance, but they were fringed with thick lashes. 

All at once she realized she was staring and blushed a deep crimson. She carelessly snapped the lid of her trunk shut, deciding to finish unpacking tomorrow. Suddenly exhausted, she climbed into bed and loosened the curtains, casting one last look at the girl across the room before drawing them closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Hermione attend Potions. Professor McGonagall has a request.

**Chapter Three**

  
A burning smell filled the air of the potions classroom. "Remember not to breathe in the fumes directly!" called Professor Slughorn from behind his desk. After a quick scan of the room he returned to the stack of parchment he was currently grading.  He was slightly thinner than he was in her time, only slightly though. He still favored rich velvets and silks, and he still eyed his students with a shrewd appraising gaze. 

 

Bellatrix was busily mincing ginger root at her station. Besides her, a flustered looking Hermione ground dried nettle into a fine powder. The majority of the Slytherin students had already paired up long ago, and Bellatrix was the only sixth year without a partner. Hermione found this to be the case in the majority of her classes, and spent a good portion of her day fighting the urge to keep her wand pointed at Bellatrix's throat.

 

Curiously, Bellatrix was not exactly what she was expecting. She had spent the hours before the students arrived trying to picture the young Bellatrix Lestrange, and thought of the girl as a charismatic leader. They type who held court with the other Slytherins and spent her free time leading a pack of bullies. 

 

Instead, the girl seemed to be a loner. No one acknowledged her as she slunk from class to class, or as she kept to herself in their dorm. Her face was constantly hidden beneath a mess of unkempt black curls. When her features did emerge, they were usually scowling. Only Narcissa seemed to be able to coax a smile or a conversation from the girl. 

 

Hermione worked her pestle a little harder, puzzling it over in her head. If anything, Andromeda was the most like what she pictured Bellatrix to be- albeit much kinder. The middle Black sister was always in a group of girls, laughing and smiling and calling out to friends. They waltzed through the corridors in a clique of giggles, their arms around each other’s waists as they whispered and joked. Andromeda had yet to have a real conversation with Hermione, but she had sweetly introduced herself and offered her assistance should Hermione need it. 

 

"That's probably good." Said a soft voice besides her. Hermione flinched at the closeness as the dark haired girl peered over her shoulder. Only half of her face was hidden this time, and there was a polite expression on the visible half. "Would you mind getting the dragon’s blood?"

 

Hermione nodded, not making eye contact with her desk mate. She stood on shaky legs and went to the front of the room, where Professor Slughorn had laid out all the ingredients they would need. The expensive dragon's blood was in a single, small bottle that the entire class shared.

 

Bellatrix watched her walk away, wondering what had happened in the new girls past that made her so jumpy. She jumped when spoken to, cringed when anyone got too close, and spent the majority of her nights suspiciously watching her house mates as if she was a baby bird set loose in a den of half-starved cats. 

 

Still, Bellatrix thought to herself, in the week since school had begun, the new girl had proven herself to be a very competent student. She was brilliant in all of her subjects, even though she made an obvious effort to downplay her intelligence.

 

Bellatrix didn't want to admit it, but part of her hoped that this girl would eventually warm up to her, maybe even allow Bellatrix to be her friend. There was obviously something up with her, but she hoped that if she spoke softly, moved slowly and didn't ask too many personal questions that eventually she would open up to her. Perhaps with this girl she could be more than the Mad Black sister. 

 

Hermione returned to their station with the dragon's blood and expertly dropped four drops into their mixture. The recipe called for quick action, and Bellatrix swiftly followed up with the ginger and the nettle, stirring the mixture four times counter clockwise while Hermione returned the bottle to the front desk. When she returned, with Slughorn following behind her, they only had to wait a moment before the potion turned from a dark, sludgy brown to a cheerful purple color.

 

"Excellent!" Slughorn clasped his hands together. "This is a perfect brew! Ten points each to Slytherin for being the first pair to complete the assignment." A loud bang from the other side of the room drew him away, and Bellatrix grinned in triumph at her partner.

 

For a second Hermione forgot who she was standing across from and grinned back, then her smile fell and she briskly began cleaning up. "Thank you Miss Grier, Miss Black. You may be excused." Slughorn said ten minutes later. Bellatrix stood up and began gathering her things, then turned to ask Hermione if she'd like to go back to the common room and study for the Astrology quiz. The spot beside her was empty, however, and the swinging door indicated that Hermione had already left.

 

Bellatrix felt a scowl form on her face. This girl should feel honored that a Black was paying any attention to her at all! She briefly considered following her and unleashing her anger, showing her a piece of what she could face if she refused the hand of friendship Bellatrix never had the chance to extend.

 

_ No _ , she said to herself.  _ Then she'd look at me the way everyone else does _ . With a small sigh she stood and picked up her bag. She was just going to have to try harder.

 

XX

 

Hermione nibbled at her turkey sandwich as she poured over her notes from Defense Against the Dark Arts. The curriculum involved a lot more curses than it did in her time, though she could not deny that it was interesting. 

 

Their homework was to create a chart of the body and diagram 15 curses and which parts of the body they affected. Her chart was already fitted with an expansion charm to provide enough room for her copious notes, and she reviewed once more to see if she had left anything out. 

 

A shadow fell over her shoulder, and a voice said, “You forgot the  _ Osponti _ curse can have blinding properties if you aim it at the head.” 

 

Irritation gritted at her as she realized that she had, in fact, forgotten to note that. “Thanks,” she forced out, refusing to look up at the witch. 

 

There were a few sniggers from across the table, and she felt a peculiar guilt begin to settle over her. She tried to brush it away, telling herself that  _ this  _ was the woman who would kill  _ Sirius _ . Certainly a little discomfort was deserved? 

 

The dark witch wouldn’t take the hint though. “We have a free period before Transfiguration,” she said hopefully. “Would you like to go over our homework from the last lesson?” 

 

Her book snapped shut. “Can’t,” said Hermione airily. “I’ve got a meeting with Professor McGonagall before our lesson.” 

 

“Oh. Another time then.” 

 

Hermione heard it then. The badly hidden irritation in the other’s voice, and she clung to it. Still, she could not be completely rude, and so she nodded her head. 

 

“Another time.” 

 

XX

 

The tea was growing cold, but McGonagall knew better than to say anything. Instead she trained her eyes on the stormy young woman in front of her. Hermione had a weekly appointment with her to check in and discuss what was going on, voice her frustrations if need be.

 

_ By the look of things _ , thought McGonagall as her visitor glared at a small pile of lemon scones,  _ there are a lot of frustrations to voice _ .

 

"Miss Granger-" she began.

 

"I hate her." spat Hermione. McGonagall closed her mouth and poured herself a new cup. "I think this was a bad idea. I'm clearly not a Slytherin, and I don't think  _ Bellatrix _ " she wrinkled her nose as she said the name, "has any more idea of why I'm here than we do."

 

“Has she done anything in particular to make you so vexed, or are you carrying over your feelings towards her older counterpart?”

 

Hermione’s opened and closed in surprise. She couldn’t understand why everyone was taking Bellatrix’s side in this. Didn’t they realize who she would grow up to become?

 

_ No _ , reminded a little voice in her head,  _ to them the future is still unfixed. They haven’t lived in it yet _ . The brunette ground her teeth together, and finally admitted, “No.” 

 

McGonagall took a drink, when Hermione didn't say anything else she asked casually. "Have you spoken to Miss Black?"

 

"Yes. I am her seat-mate in every class. Apparently no one else wants to be around her either."

 

"Have you spoken to her about anything other than your classwork?" McGonagall asked, waving her wand over her cup to warm it. She lifted it to her lips and took a drink, her eyes focused on the girl in front of her. 

 

"Well, no." said Hermione slowly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

 

McGonagall set the cup down and sat up a little straighter in her chair. "Miss Black is one of the brightest students I have ever seen at this school. She is also one of the loneliest, and I'm sure that with a little compassion and friendliness she might-"

 

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Surely Professor McGonagall couldn’t be  _ defending _ the woman who did this to her? "She's one of the most evil creatures alive! She is sadistic and cruel. The things she's going to do-"

 

"She hasn't done yet." Said McGonagall, staring, unblinking, into Hermione's eyes. "While the Bellatrix you currently know may be 'sadistic and cruel' the one I know, the one currently walking these halls, is a reclusive young woman who is battling her inner demons without a shoulder to lean on in times of need."

 

"Because she's chased them all away!"

 

"Do you know that for sure?" McGonagall took a sip of tea, nodding in satisfaction now that it was the right temperature. When Hermione said nothing she smiled slightly, "I didn't think so."

 

"Miss Granger, you were sent here by a very powerful witch. I believe that if she wanted to hurt you she would have been quite capable of doing so in your own time. Even more curious is the fact that she sent you to herself. I suggest that you stop thinking of Bellatrix Black and Bellatrix Lestrange as the same person." She adjusted her spectacles. “Now, I understand the severity of meddling with time, but the moment you arrived here there has been a very real possibility that your future will cease to exist. There are very few instances of extreme time travel, and there are no verifiable examples of individuals moving forward in time.” Her emerald eyes were gentle as she softened her tone. “In the likely scenario that you will stay here with us there is a possibility of influencing the future for the greater good. Nothing is set in stone until it happens, and your future hasn’t happened yet.” 

 

“Now,” she sat us a little straighter as she continued, “I have known Miss Black for many years. I think she has a great potential to make something of herself.” 

 

“Yeah, a Death Eater,” groused Hermione. 

 

Professor McGonagall eyed her sharply, “You don’t strike me as a discompassionate person Miss Granger. Surely you have noticed that Miss Black lacks a strong circle of friends?” 

 

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded. 

 

“And yet our friends are the most treasured part of our schooling, wouldn’t you agree?” 

 

Thinking of Harry and Ron, Hermione nodded again. A pang of loneliness struck through her as she wondered when she would see them again. 

 

“Miss Black is sorely in need of friends,” said McGonagall bluntly, “and since you will be spending so much time with her, I think it might be easier on you if you attempted to kindle a friendship between the two of you.” 

 

Hermione stared at her wordlessly for a moment, searching her mentor’s eyes for any trace that she was in jest. When she found none, her shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’ll try,” she grumbled in as polite a tone as she could muster. 

 

McGonagall stood up and walked around the desk. She gently laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Now then, think things over. I believe you have Transfiguration with me next?" 

 

"Yes." Hermione said, gazing miserably at McGonagall's empty chair. 

 

McGonagall nodded, "I thought so. Not that I condone talking in class, but there may be a few extra minutes at the beginning of class in which a short conversation could be had."

 

She patted Hermione on the shoulder and strode over to the door, before she stepped through she looked over her shoulder, "Oh, Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up, "Give it an honest chance. You may find that you could use a shoulder to lean on as well."

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't post yesterday because I was sick and unable to use a computer apparently. It's posted now though! Hope you enjoy! As always, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transfiguration Class

** Chapter Four **

 

The afternoon Transfiguration room was filled with a soft golden light that turned the dust motes into glitter. Hermione slid into the room and steeled herself, searching the Slytherin and Gryffindor mix for Bellatrix.

 

She spotted the dark witch at a desk towards the front of the classroom. She was bent over a book, face hidden beneath a mop of black curls. She did not acknowledge Hermione as the other girl sank into the seat beside her and began unpacking her quill, ink and parchment.

 

 _Not that I blame her_ , Hermione thought with a trace of guilt. She had not been warm towards the girl. She still saw the maniacal glee that filled Bellatrix Lestrange’s face whenever she looked at her younger counterpart, but perhaps McGonagall was right. Perhaps she could influence Bellatrix for the better. And if she took out You-Know-Who’s right hand…

 

Clearing her throat, she said, "I hope that it's nice out this weekend. I'd really like a chance to explore the grounds a little bit more."

 

Bellatrix jerked her head up, her brown eyes going wide with surprise. For a moment she only stared at the brunette, and Hermione realized with a start that she was remarkably pretty. The prettiness increased as a slow smile spread over the other’s face, "I hope so too. It's nice to be able to take your homework outside, although everyone else seems to think so too."

 

Hermione allowed a thin polite smile to fix itself to her features. There, she had made conversation. She was prepared to busy herself preparing for class and 'reviewing' the book when McGonagall burst through the doors. "I will need a few extra moments to prepare today, please keep your conversations quiet." She said, fixing her all-knowing eyes on Hermione.

 

With an inward sigh, Hermione brought her eyes up to meet Bellatrix's, and was surprised by the expression she found there. S _he looks_ , she struggled to find a description that fit the way those dark eyes gazed at her, _hopeful_.

 

"Do you have family here?" She asked, noticing with interest that the mention of Bellatrix's family caused her features to melt into a look careful ambivalence.

 

"Yes, two younger sisters." she said, her tone bored. She propped her elbow on the desk and rested her chin in her hand.

 

Hermione nodded, "Are they both in Slytherin?"

 

Bellatrix had begun rolling her quill back in forth in her other hand. "Yes, Narcissa is a second year and Andromeda is a fourth year."

 

"I think I've seen them around. They seem fairly nice."

 

"I suppose they are."

 

There was a small silence, in which Hermione decided to drop the issue of family, it was getting her nowhere. "So, does Slytherin have a good Quidditch team?"

 

Bellatrix looked up at her, an amused smile on her face. "We're the best." She said. "Or so I hear, I don't watch the games much. Do you enjoy Quidditch?"

 

Hermione had enjoyed watching Quidditch, but she couldn't imagine cheering for Slytherin during a match, especially if they were playing against Gryffindor. That was something Dumbledore and McGonagall were never going to convince her to do. "I don't hate it." She said truthfully.

 

Bellatrix opened her mouth to ask another question, but Hermione was saved from having to answer by McGonagall, who chose that moment to begin the day's lecture.

 

Hermione knew the spell well. It was one to make an object into drinkable water. She had mastered it quickly and got full points for the four sheets of parchment she wrote on what happens to those who decide to rush the process and not take the full steps. Nevertheless, she took careful notes on the lecture so that she could pretend not to notice the long looks Bellatrix gave her every few minutes.

 

When it came time to practice the spell McGonagall placed a small stone and a glass in front of each student. "Remember to aim at the stone and not the glass, we don't want to make a mess of things."

 

Hermione waved her wand carefully over the stone in the pattern that Professor McGonagall had made them all copy from the board. She smiled triumphantly as the stone melted into water. She looked over to see how far Bellatrix had gotten and sharply inhaled. Bellatrix had already turned the stone to water. True, there were pieces of grit in it, but Hermione couldn't help but feel impressed and more than a little jealous. No one had ever been equal to her in ability.

 

"Very good!" McGonagall picked up Bellatrix's glass and turned it around in her hand. "This is a very commendable job Miss Black." She placed the glass down and picked up Hermione's, "Yours as well, Miss Grier, nicely done."

 

When McGonagall grinned down at her she couldn't help but grin back. She cast a sideways glance at Bellatrix, who wore a small smile of satisfaction. _She_ is _considered to be one of the brightest witches of her time_ , thought Hermione, _while I'm here I may as well see if there's anything I can learn from her_.

 

McGonagall continued speaking, drawing Hermione out of her thoughts. "I'd like to speak to the two of you after class today. In the meantime," she waved her wand over the glasses, turning the water back into stone, "you may continue to practice." At that moment a student across the room accidentally made his desk start to leak a dark, woodish liquid onto the floor, drawing McGonagall across the room with an "What did I say about aiming your wand, Mr. Prewitt?!"

 

The rest of the class went by quickly. The desk was returned to its normal state and the class was released. McGonagall waited until the last student had left before calling the girls to her desk.

 

"You both have shown tremendous skill, and I feel as though this class is moving at a slower rate than you deserve." She met each girl's eyes with her infamous 'don't make me regret this' stare. "I would like to offer the pair of you the chance to undertake an independent study of Transfiguration. "

 

She took a moment to judge their reactions. An excited look had entered Bellatrix's eyes, and Hermione could feel her own rising to match. The gleam in McGonagall’s eyes told her she had suspected as much.

 

"Here is how it will go." McGonagall said, "You will use the time you would normally be in class to study the spells you wish to learn. I will give you a list, and you may pick from it. Once a week you will each turn in an essay on the history and properties of the spell, and on Friday nights, directly after dinner we will meet so you may perform the spell. Does that sound agreeable?"

 

When they nodded earnestly McGonagall continued, "I must stress that you are not to perform any spells for the first time without my supervision. Doing so will result in the immediate termination of the program, and you will both return to regular class."

 

"I expect you to work together. You will turn in your own work, but I want you to communicate and help each other." She stood up. "I will have the list and your syllabi ready tomorrow morning. Feel free to stop by to pick them up and ask any questions you may have before your first class. Have a good evening." She stood and watched them until they got the message and quickly retrieved their belongings before going into the hall.

 

"This is amazing." Bellatrix said coolly, even though her flushed cheeks betrayed her excitement, "I've never heard of her doing this for anyone."

 

Hermione smiled in spite of who she was smiling at, "It's pretty amazing." She agreed. They maintained eye contact a second too long for her liking. "I have to go the library." She said quickly. McGonagall's face flashed in her mind and she quickly added, "I'll see you at dinner?"

 

Bellatrix nodded as she carefully stored her wand in a special harness up her sleeve. "Alright then, see you at dinner." She gave Hermione a friendly nod and turned to head towards the dungeons.

Hermione watched her walk away, remembering what Professor McGonagall had said about not thinking of Bellatrix Black and Bellatrix Lestrange as the same person. She set off towards the library, determined to come up with something better than Quidditch and family to talk about at dinner.

 

XX

 

Bellatrix stepped into the dormitory and looked around for signs of any company; the room was empty. With a sigh of relief she made her way across the room.

 

She plopped down on her bed, dropping her bag carelessly on the floor and tried to digest what had just happened. Earlier she wished that somehow the new girl would be forced to befriend her, and here was the perfect opportunity. She had already lightened up a little bit, even if their conversation wasn't much of a conversation.

 

Still, Bellatrix thought, now we'll have a chance to get to know each other, and I don't have to suffer with that band of idiots anymore.

 

A sudden wave of embarrassment passed through her. She had never been so worked up over anything in her life. She was Bellatrix Black, who couldn't less what people thought about her. But there was something about this girl that called to her, and as she tried to focus on something, anything, her thoughts kept returning to Hermione.

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Bellatrix take a trip to the Forbidden Forest

**Chapter Five**

 

Bellatrix and Hermione stood at the edge of the forbidden forest. The moonlight filtered through the trees, lighting up the frost that was beginning to form on the soft ground. The sharp, piney scent seemed to grow stronger from the cold.

 

Bellatrix flashed a mischievous smile to Hermione, and then silently began to pad her way into the forest. Hermione looked around one last time for any sign that someone was watching, and then followed.

 

When Bellatrix proposed to her the night before that they perform the spell they had just learned with  _ real _ moonlight, she had been caught up in the thrill that always came after their Friday night session with Professor McGonagall. She had agreed eagerly, forgetting the last time she had been in the forest with Bellatrix. Now, as she followed Bellatrix deeper into the forest, where the trees grew closer together and the moonlight had a hard time penetrating the boughs, she couldn't help but picture that scene with vivid clarity.

 

The wild, gleaming eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange swam before her vision, and she repressed a shudder. 

 

_ Different Person _ she reminded herself, as she did several times a day now. She was beginning, despite herself, to like the dark haired girl. If it hadn't been for the fact that she knew who Bellatrix was going to be they would have been close friends already.

 

She was Hermione's equal in every aspect. The friendly competition that had begun between them made being in Slytherin bearable. They chatted freely about school and their peers, and Hermione had finally found someone who was willing and happy to discuss class topics with her. They never went further than that, but it was more than Hermione had ever dreamed would be possible.

 

Most days Bellatrix was friendly and open. Though every now and then her eyes would seem to grow darker, she would grow quiet and reserved. Sometimes she would disappear and come back looking as though she had fought some great battle. It was in these moments that Hermione remembered McGonagall telling her that Bellatrix struggled with inner demons, but even though she wanted to reach out and comfort the miserable girl next to her, she couldn't bring herself to close the gap between them. She settled for acting as though nothing had happened, telling herself that she was going above and beyond, but afterwards she always felt terrible. Even the thought of Sirius did little to spark the same anger she used to feel. Instead, she mostly felt tired.

 

Shaking her head, she returned to the task at hand. They both had brought little balls of twine that they had borrowed from a supply closet. The spell was supposed to transform the balls into miniature moons, borrowing light from the actual moon. Yesterday they had performed the spell with regular lights, and while Hermione had enjoyed doing it, she admitted that it would be awesome to have an  _ actual _ mini-moon.

 

She held tight to the strap of her bag as the path Bellatrix had chosen led them down a steep hill, she was glad that she had suggested they bring water, because judging by the heavy breathing that had come from going  _ down _ , she guessed that going up was going to be an adventure. Thankfully, the cold was no longer an issue. She could feel the hot skin of her neck where her collar ended. 

 

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of walking, they came to a little clearing, where they would have access to moonlight without having to worry at all about the spell being seen from the castle.

 

"Are you ready?" Bellatrix asked, dropping her bag to the ground and stretching a little before kneeling beside it and pulling out her ball of twine.

 

Hermione mimicked Bellatrix's actions, "Of course." Excitement was quickly replacing her earlier nervousness. She grabbed her twine and joined her companion in the center of the clearing.

She stood across from Bellatrix and planted her feet firmly. Their eyes met as each held up her hand, the balls of twine resting in the hollow of their palms. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to recall what Professor McGonagall had said last night.

 

_ "Raise your wand to the light source." _ Hermione pointed her wand at the moon, hoping that the thin clouds that had begun to wrap around it wouldn't affect the spell.

 

_ "Carpo Lunae Lux." _ Hermione spoke the incantation, shivering slightly when she noticed that she and Bellatrix had spoken in unison.

 

_ "Now, focus all of your energy on the light, and draw it down into your wand." _ The tip of Hermione's wand began to shine faintly, growing stronger as she concentrated harder.

When the tip of her wand grew too bright to look at easily, she brought it down and held it to the twine. Light flowed violently through the twine, vibrating so forcefully that Hermione nearly fell. From the corner of her eye she saw Bellatrix stumble and catch herself quickly.

 

Light flooded the clearing, illuminating the clearing with a ghostly sheen. Hermione felt as if she had been holding on for hours, when it had only been seconds. McGonagall had warned them that Nature was more forceful than artificial light, but she had never dreamed it would be this forceful.

 

Then, suddenly, it was over. A particularly strong vibration sent Bellatrix crashing into Hermione, and the two tumbled to the ground. Instantly the brightness that had filled the clearing was gone, save for two brightly shining orbs that beamed from Hermione and Bellatrix's hands.

 

"Wow." Hermione breathed, gently skimming her fingers over the smooth surface of the orb. It was about the size of a small apple, and cool to the touch. "It's beautiful."

 

Bellatrix pushed her dark curls out her eyes and stared at the object in her hands. She looked up at Hermione "We just battled nature," A slow grin spread over her features, "and we won!"

 

Hermione wouldn't have put it quite like that, but Bellatrix's grin was infectious, and she allowed herself to be pulled to a large tree stump nearby where (after storing their creations in the velvet bags they had brought) they began rehashing the experience.

 

When moon had moved across the sky until it just peeped at the edge of the clearing, the girls decided it was time to head back to the castle. They gathered their bags and (at Hermione's insistence) took deep drinks from the water bottle. Then, with Hermione in front, began to hike back up the winding trail.

 

Adrenaline was still coursing through Hermione's veins. Everything was so vivid! She had never realized how beautiful the Forbidden Forest was. She paused beside a large boulder and waited for Bellatrix to climb up to her.

 

As she stood there, catching her breath, she heard a low, throaty growl. Every muscle tensed in her body as her eyes pinpointed the source. Two yellow eyes glared out from in front her, where a tree had fallen against the boulder, creating a shelter of sorts. A wolf's shaggy head slowly emerged, its nose wrinkled in a furious growl as it snapped its glistening teeth at Hermione.

On shaky legs the wolf jerked out of the shelter, pushing forwards its eyes intent on Hermione. She reached into her sleeve, looking for her wand, and mentally berated herself when she realized that she had stored it in her bag. She reached her arm around, hoping to slowly ease it into the bag without further enraging the wolf. The wolf, seeing the movement, drew back its lips even further and leapt forwards.

 

Two slim arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and pulled her backwards. In her panic she had forgotten about Bellatrix, who now held on to her for dear life as they lost balance and went tumbling and sliding down the trail.

 

They finally stopped rolling a few seconds before they would have hit the steepest part of the trail. Bellatrix sat up immediately and leaned over Hermione. "Are you badly hurt?" She asked, smoothing her hands over Hermione's head to feel for any obvious injuries.

 

Hermione shook her head. "Bumps and bruises, I don't think I'll be pain free for a month, but I don't think anything's broken. You?"

 

Bellatrix shook her head, "Bumps and bruises."

 

In that moment, with Bellatrix looking at her with worried eyes, her hands resting gently on either side of Hermione's head, any nervousness or doubt she had about Bellatrix Black melted away. She sat up quickly and threw her arms around a surprised Bellatrix.

 

"Did you hit your head?" Bellatrix asked seriously.

 

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Thank you."

 

Bellatrix reached up a hand and awkwardly patted Hermione's back. "You're welcome."

 

A growl alerted them to the fact that they still had a problem they needed to deal with. The wolf was descending the hill in his jerky manner. Hermione quickly fished out her wand and vowed to get a wand holder that attached to her arm the way Bellatrix's did. She quickly stood and stunned it, wincing as it tumbled down the hill, landing a few feet away.

 

"What are we going to do about him?" She turned to ask Bellatrix, who had already withdrawn her wand and was walking up to where the wolf lay, still jerking, though with his eyes closed.

 

"He's mad." She said quietly, and Hermione recognized the look that grew in her eyes. Had they been in the castle, Bellatrix would have quickly disappeared to do whatever it is she did. Hermione noticed that Bellatrix had begun to tremble.

 

Bellatrix pointed her wand to the wolf's head and whispered " _ Somnus Semper _ ". There was a flash of purple, and the wolf lay still.

 

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, her eyes trained on the wolf.

 

"When I was a child my Father took me to see the old Black Mansion." Bellatrix began in a hollow voice. "The grounds were overgrown and rundown, but still beautiful, so we took a walk as my Father gave me the family history."

 

"Eventually, we came across a doe that had been hurt. She couldn't walk anymore, so my Father used this spell to put her to sleep, so that when whoever was hunting her found her, she wouldn't be in pain."

 

Bellatrix's mouth twisted into a mirthless smile. "Once it's used, the victim will never wake up, unless the person who cast the spell takes it off." 

 

“I’ve never heard of that particular spell,” said Hermione quietly. Her eyes were fixed on the sleeping creature. 

 

She gave Hermione a look, "It's not an unforgivable, but it isn't taught anymore because people used to use it on each other. In a few cases this ended tragically. I think there's a Muggle story about it, with a different ending, of course."

 

Hermione swallowed, "So he's just going to sleep in the forest forever?"

 

Bellatrix slowly shook her head. "When the snows come, he'll freeze. But he won't feel it."

 

"So we're killing him?"

 

"No. We're doing what's right. What if he gets out of the forest and attacks a first year? Besides," She secured her wand inside of her sleeve, not looking at Hermione, "He shouldn't have to live like this."

 

Hermione thought for a minute, then nodded reluctantly. Bellatrix was right; it was merciful to do it this way.

 

The trek out of the forest was a somber one. There were no more incidents, and before too long the girls were standing at the edge of the forest.

 

With the light of the castle they could see each other more clearly and were able to see the souvenirs of the night more clearly. Bellatrix had a thick gash that swept across one cheek, and one of Hermione's eyes was going to be black tomorrow.

 

Still, as sore as she was, the sight of Bellatrix with her silky curls tangled with pieces of forest, and her skin bruised and cut up reminded Hermione that Bellatrix had gotten all of these things  _ saving her life _ .

 

Suddenly she wrapped her arm around Bellatrix's, surprising the dark haired witch for the second time this night. "Ready to go back?" she asked.

 

Bellatrix stared open eyed at her for a second, then blinked as one of her slow smiles spread across her face. "Yes."

 

XX

 

As they walked across the grounds Bellatrix was acutely aware of the warmth that came from Hermione's arm. She wasn't the type of girl who people wanted to touch, and she wasn't the type to want to let them.

 

_ Still _ , she thought as they finally reached the door,  _ I could get used to this _ .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter Six

** Chapter Six **

Bellatrix scowled at the slim terra cotta pot that Professor Sprout had handed to each student as they trailed into the sixth year greenhouse and took their spots a respectable distance away from the demonstration table. Slim saplings sat arranged in a shallow bed on top of the table, from where Bellatrix stood they looked like any ordinary sapling: brown and breakable.

 

Professor Sprout came in behind the last student, her cheeks chapped from the brisk October air "Good Morning students!" She beamed at them as she took her place behind the table and pulled on her thick dragon-skin gloves. Bellatrix immediately tuned her out as she began to explain the history and properties of the sapling.

 

This morning Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had come to the Slytherin common room and asked Hermione to go with them. The three hadn't been at Breakfast, and now Hermione was missing their first class.

 

_ They can't have taken her because of the spell _ , Thought Bellatrix,  _ It's been a week! And besides, they would've taken me too _ .

 

"Miss Black, are you still with us?"

 

Bellatrix snapped her head up to look at Professor Sprout, who repeated the question Bellatrix had missed. "I asked if you could tell us its common name."

 

Bellatrix colored with embarrassment, remaining silent. Professor Sprout arched an eyebrow, "Ah, well then, who else can tell me the common name?"

 

A Ravenclaw boy was called on, "It's a soul oak, Professor."

 

"Exactly! Five points to Ravenclaw Mr. Bradley." He shot Bellatrix a smirk as Professor Sprout continued to talk. "The soul oak is infamous because highly skilled witches and wizards used to be able to entrap their enemies inside the tree. Because of this it was forbidden to cut them down because there was no way of knowing whether or not it had a 'soul' in it or not."

 

She smiled, "But today we won't be dealing with such morbid ideas. The soul oak is known to be a vital ingredient in most antidotes, and has many important uses on its own, such as…"

 

Bellatrix tuned her out again as she imagined trapping the Ravenclaw boy inside a tree. Who did he think he was, smirking at a Black? Her thoughts returned to Hermione, and she listed all of the worse-case scenarios that could be happening inside of Dumbledore's office.

 

"Miss Black!" Bellatrix jumped and looked up to meet Professor Sprout's frustrated gaze. "Can you repeat for me why it's important to wear gloves when handling a soul oak?"

 

For the second time that day Bellatrix felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

 

Professor Sprout shook her head, "Miss Black, please leave my class and return when you are prepared and able to listen."

 

There were a few whispers as Bellatrix, cheeks red with shame, stalked to the door and burst out, feeling the door thump shut with a rattling sound that gave her a small amount of satisfaction.

 

She walked without thinking, and was hardly surprised when she reached the second floor lavatory, where she threw her bag to the ground and kicked it violently, sending it across the room, where it burst open and scattered its contents onto the stone floor.

 

She crossed to one of the sinks and twisted the faucet. Once the water had creaked its way through the seldom-used pipe she caught it up in her hands and splashed her face over and over again, trying to erase the memory of how hot her cheeks had gotten.

 

"Oooh, it's Moody Black!" a delighted screech came from beside her. "I haven't seen you around here since school began; I almost thought you had grown out of it." Moaning Myrtle floated around to peer into Bellatrix's face.

 

"Shut up!" She spat, lifting her drenched head and glaring at Moaning Myrtle in the mirror.

Myrtle cackled as she drew closer to Bellatrix's face. "What's the matter Moody? Was someone cruel to you?"

 

Bellatrix glared at her reflection as Myrtle rattled off a list of questions. Her anger grew with each one, but was determined to ignore her.

 

"Perhaps people would be friendly to you if you stopped looking at everyone like you want to kill them. There, that's the look! Except you can't kill me, I'm already dead."

 

Without hesitation Bellatrix whipped her wand out and aimed at Myrtle  _ "Oppugno!" _

 

Myrtle gave a little scream as the spilled quills, papers and ink bottles that had littered the floor shot up and flew at her. Bellatrix watched with satisfaction as the objects continued to swarm around and through Myrtle, until finally, with a loud wail, Myrtle flew through a stall door, and, Bellatrix suspected, down one of the toilets.

 

It only took a moment for the sound of Myrtle's crying to echo through the pipes. Bellatrix retreated to a dusty corner, where she took a seat on an overturned wastebasket and listened, a small smile forming on her face, as the noise filled the room.

 

XX

 

Hermione sat perfectly still in her chair as she struggled not to break down in front of Dumbledore or McGonagall. She had just listened to Dumbledore talk for two hours about the unlikeliness of her ever getting back home. She didn't know which was worse, the cheery way Dumbledore explained everything, or the sympathetic looks McGonagall kept giving her from the chair beside her.

 

"Unfortunately, in time travel cases, there are no known spells that are what you might call, round-trip." Dumbledore said as he peered at her over his half-moon spectacles. "And if Miss Black,"

 

"Lestrange." Hermione said dully. Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a look.

 

"If Mrs. Lestrange had been locked up in Azkaban for so many years, it's impossible that she would have been able to create something like that."

 

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Professor Dumbledore and I are prepared to assist you, with whatever you may need, as you adjust to life here. You will want for nothing, we have agreed to set up an account at Gringo-"

 

"There is still a possibility that I'll be able to get home, right?" Hermione asked.

 

The adults shared another look. "Miss Granger, there is always hope." said Dumbledore, gently. "But I must advise you to prepare yourself. It is extremely unlikely that you will be going back to your time."

 

"You don't understand, my friends will think that something terrible has happened. They'll think they can find me!" Hermione leaned forward and gripped the edge of Dumbledore's desk, trying to make him understand. "They'll get themselves killed!"

 

"In a few decades you'll be able to explain the situation to them yourself. Or, one of us will do so, if you are unable." McGonagall rested a hand firmly on Hermione's arm, "We will know more as time passes. We have a few decades to worry about your friends. For now you need to calm down and worry about yourself."

 

For the next hour they discussed plans on how to help Hermione transition fully. She only partially listened to their well-meant plans, and thought instead about how she always imagined herself growing old with Harry and Ron, long after Harry defeated Voldemort, as he was bound to do. 

 

Instead, she'd show up, almost three decades older than them, and that was if she survived the First Wizarding War.

 

A thought she had been toying with since her arrival pushed to the front of her mind. If Bellatrix, Voldemort's most loyal follower, was somehow taken out of the picture- Hermione stopped pretending to listen as she thought about that. The Bellatrix  _ she _ knew wasn't capable of torture and murder.

 

_ Not that I know of _ . She cast that thought away and determined with renewed vigor to prevent Bellatrix from becoming the woman who killed Sirius. She deserved far better to become the crazed fanatic that Hermione had met in the woods. 

 

"Miss Granger, are you still with us?"

 

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who was giving her a kind smile. "Perhaps we should discuss this at a later date?"

 

She nodded, and got to her feet, easing her book bag onto her shoulder. McGonagall gave her other shoulder a slight squeeze, and then informed her that tonight's private lesson was cancelled. Hermione gave her a short nod and escaped into the hallway before she began crying in front of them.

 

The halls were mostly empty. Most students were still in class, and those that weren't were probably hiding out in the common rooms.

 

She struggled to swallow around the lump that had formed in her throat. Her eyes felt hot and irritated, and she blindly stalked through the halls with no idea of where to go. The Gryffindor common room was out, she was in Slytherin robes, and being there would just remind her of Harry and Ron anyway.

 

Her other option was the Slytherin common room, or her dorm. She quickly dismissed the idea. Slytherin was the last place she wanted to be right now. She rattled off a list of places she could go, but ultimately only one seemed to be an actual possibility.

 

She made her way to the second floor and walked quickly in the direction of the girl's lavatory. Myrtle's moans seemed to be particularly loud today.  _ Good _ , thought Hermione,  _ the last thing I need is good company _ .

 

With a resolute push she burst through the door and stepped into the room. Immediately she slipped in a puddle of water and fell to the ground, dropping her bag as she went.

 

"What the-" she got to her feet quickly and pushed her soaking hair out of her eyes. The water hit about halfway up her calf, and was freezing cold to the touch. Some sort of barrier had formed about a meter from the door, preventing the liquid from splashing out into the corridor. Her eyes searched for the source of the water as she pulled her wand out, ready to repair it. Myrtle's crying was almost drowned out by the sound of rushing water. Almost. She stepped over to examine the stalls, and stopped short.

 

A sopping wet Bellatrix was standing in the aisle, her dark curls plastered against her face; she looked up as Hermione began to splash towards her and, after a look of surprise flashed across her face, broke out into a broad smile.

 

"She was crying very loudly." She explained, yelling over the noise. She reached out an icy hand and pulled Hermione towards her, "I thought I'd give her something to cry about, but apparently the joke's on me!" She began to laugh, gesturing towards a hole in the wall behind the toilet, where Bellatrix had apparently caused a pipe to burst. Water spat angrily from the hole in an unforgiving torrent.

 

Hermione didn't say anything at first, then, with a sigh that had come from years of chasing reckless boys around, she raised her wand and prepared to say the all-too-familiar incantation, stopping when she felt Bellatrix's hand on her shoulder.

 

"Wait a minute." Bellatrix whispered, her lips so close that Hermione could feel the warm breath on her cheek. "It's not bad enough that it's gotten to the hall, no one will have any clue for a little while longer, and by the time they would," she pressed Hermione's wrist down, "we'll have cleaned it up. It will take us two minutes."

 

Hermione paused, thinking, and allowed Bellatrix to pull her back against the opposite stall. "Let's just enjoy this for a moment." Bellatrix said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and locking her into place. "Isn't it pretty?"

 

Annoyance spread through Hermione. She was soaked by now, and cold, but the look on Bellatrix's face stopped her from saying what she wanted to. Dark eyes shone pleadingly back at her, and Hermione found herself wondering if Bellatrix had come to Myrte’s lavatory for the same reason she had. To escape.  

 

Hermione gave in and relaxed against the other girl, watching with her. After a few moments, in spite of Myrtle's howling, her sadness began to ebb away. She felt a smile begin to tug against her lips.

 

"Yeah," she agreed, "it kind of is."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They really make my day =) Please continue to let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda shares her concerns with Bellatrix.

**Chapter Seven**

The Slytherin common room was usually a quiet, solemn place, but tonight it was fairly buzzing.

"They say she's a Mudblood sympathizer." A blonde first year was saying to her friend. Several of them were lounging on one of the green couches, their homework in a forgotten pile on the floor. Behind them Bellatrix flipped lazily through the pages of her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, a careful look of disinterest on her face.

"Well, what else would you expect, she  _ is _ related to Professor McGonagall." The blonde's friend said, with an air of self-importance. "They say  _ that _ family is full of half-bloods and blood traitors."

It was true enough, they  _ did _ say that, Bellatrix reasoned carefully in her mind. 

"I can't believe she actually went so far as to defend it." said a third girl, leaning across a coffee table to join the conversation, "Can you imagine? A Hufflepuff at that!"

The blonde sniffed, "I think that perhaps Grier is in the wrong house."

The girls shrieked as their homework burst into flame. They jumped to their feet and watched helplessly as the flames devoured their work. The books were fine, but their parchments and quills were gone in a matter of seconds. As quickly as it had started it vanished, leaving the girls to gape in horror at the charred mess.

The rest of the common room continued chatting as the first years looked around angrily; Bellatrix sat in her chair, an amused look on her face as they finally realized it was her.

"Hey, what's your problem?" The blonde said, moving forward until she stood only a couple feet away from the older girl.

Bellatrix said nothing, staring unflinchingly into the defiant gaze of the first-year.

"I asked you a question. What's your problem?" The girl repeated in a lofty tone. Her stance suggested that she was used to getting exactly what she wanted. 

Bellatrix slowly closed her book and stood, her gaze never straying. "Little fool," she said, briefly reaching out to twirl a finger through one of the girl's ringlets, "you should know better than to speak that way to a Black."

The girl's face drained. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Hush." Bellatrix said, the amused expression never wavering, "I was nice this time, see-" she gestured towards the ashy pile, "I left you your schoolbooks so that you can start again. Next time I might not be so nice."

"But, what did I-"

Bellatrix moved her hand to roughly pat the girl's cheek. "Never talk about your betters that way, even if you believe your foolish theories to be true." She withdrew the hand and pulled herself to her full height, glancing down at the first year, who seemed to be on the verge of wetting herself. "A first-year has no place questioning the actions of a sixth year, or said sixth-year's right to be in this house. Am I understood?"

When the girl said nothing Bellatrix began to nod exaggeratingly, "Yes Miss Black." She said in a condescending voice.

The little blonde found her voice and nodded vigorously, "Y-yes Miss Black!" She said, half crying.

Bellatrix stepped back. "Good, now get out of my sight, I don't want to remember your face."

The girl hurried back to her friends, and it took them seconds to gather everything and escape into the girl's dormitory.

Bellatrix returned to her seat, but even though the talk about Hermione had toned down, she knew that it was still on the tip of everyone's tongue. Suddenly she leapt to her feet and stormed out of the common room. She needed to get out of there before she did something that would shame her family.

XX

"Stupid." Bellatrix hissed to the stone walls of the dungeons.

She hadn't been there, but it took roughly five minutes for her to hear the story of the Slytherin rescuing the Hufflepuff Mudblood from her own housemates. The story included a noble speech about birth having no effect on the student's right to be there.

As soon as she heard it she went straight to the library, where she found Hermione crouched over the usual pile of homework.

"Is it true?" she demanded.

"Yes." Said Hermione in a frustrated tone.

"Why?" Bellatrix couldn't understand how any self-respecting Slytherin could do this.

Hermione cast a dark look at her. "I'm not going to discuss it with  _ you _ ."

It took a moment for Bellatrix to recover from her surprise. She tried to say something else, but Hermione had turned back to her notes and was passionately scribbling something in the margins of her parchment. With a sharp "I'll see you later." Bellatrix turned and headed to study in the common rooms, where she had been all night. 

Bellatrix leaned against the cold walls and stared at a crack in the floor. Stupid.

"Bellatrix?" a soft voice startled Bellatrix out of her thoughts and she brought her wand up sharply, lowering it when she noticed Andromeda stepping towards her. She was perhaps the last person that bellatrix wanted to deal with in this moment. 

"What do you want?" she snapped. She resumed her position against the wall, feeling a flicker of annoyance when Andromeda said nothing.

Andromeda joined her against the wall, making sure that there was a healthy two feet between them. They stood quietly, unmoving. Somewhere in the dungeons a leak echoed  _ drip-drip-drip _ .

Bellatrix turned her head to glance suspiciously at her sister. It was like looking at an alternate version of her. Their features were so similar that they might be mistaken for twins, but no one would ever have trouble telling them apart. Andromeda was too… _ fresh _ . She had a face that smiled easily and a manner that was as friendly as a Slytherin could get. Her clothes were tidy and neat, and her dark brown hair was caught up in a green ribbon that Bellatrix had the urge to rip out. Instead she wrapped her hands around her wand and returned her attention to the crack.

Finally Andromeda cleared her throat. "I heard about your friend today."

Bellatrix said nothing, wishing that she could obliviate the whole school.

"I really like her," Andromeda said, causing Bellatrix to blink in surprise. "And I know that you really like her. You seem happier around her." She took a deep breath and looked up and down the passage, making sure that no one else was around.

Lowering her voice to a whisper she scooted a little closer to her sister, "You need to tell her to be careful. She can't have another episode like today, not if she wants keep people from speculating about her."

Bellatrix turned her head, noting that Andromeda's expression was one of worry. "Speculating what, exactly?" 

Andromeda searched her eyes for a minute, and then: "I think Hermione is a Mudblood."

Bellatrix stared at her, then burst out laughing. Andromeda shifted uncomfortably as her sister bent over double and leaned against the wall, her laughter filling the dungeon.

Finally Bellatrix got control of herself, "What makes you say that?" she asked, a grin still on her face.

Andromeda said softly "It makes sense. She doesn't have parents that anyone knows about, she's got a last name no one has ever heard before, and now she's going around defending Mudbloods from those she's supposed to be the most loyal to. What true Slytherin would turn on her housemates for someone else's cause?" Bellatrix's grin vanished as Andromeda continued, "It explains why she hates all of us, except you-" she said quickly, "but she didn't like you at first either."

Bellatrix glowered at the reminder, and thought about what her sister had said. She had always known that Hermione was hiding something, but she never thought it would be this. This was huge! If it was true, it changed everything.

_ Did it really? _ Asked a small voice in the back of her head.

With a feral growl she shoved Andromeda against the wall, one arm crossed her chest, pinning her to the stone as the other held her wand up to her throat. "Have you said anything about this to anyone?" 

Andromeda panted from the blow, a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "No. I just wanted to tell you so that Mother and Father…" she trailed off, wheezing slightly.

Bellatrix's blood turned to ice. She hadn't even thought of her parents, she had been preoccupied thinking about school. They would never let her be friends with a Mudblood, they'd never let her hear the end of this either. She would ruin the Black name, possibly be disowned.

Could she live without Hermione?

The thought startled her, but she turned it over in her head. They had only been friends for a few weeks, but already Bellatrix felt as if there was no one else she could possibly feel the same about. Or with. Still, it would be easier for Hermione if her parents, and the school had no idea.

Not to mention that it could even be dangerous for Hermione. There was talk in certain circles about what to do with the Mudbloods. Her parents had been to a few meetings, and they'd always returned with enthusiastic reports. 

She shivered as she removed her arm and wand from Andromeda.

Again they stood in silence. Bellatrix having an internal debate with herself as Andromeda caught her breath.

"We're not going to discuss this with anyone." Bellatrix said in a voice barely above a whisper. She looked at Andromeda, who had caught her breath and was now studying her fingernails. She reached out and grabbed her sister's wrist, trying not to notice the way she flinched. "Thank you."

Andromeda nodded quickly, tucking her hand into her pocket as soon as Bellatrix released it. They walked back to the common room, which was now nearly empty, and briefly said "Good night" before going to their rooms.

Hermione had fallen asleep reading again. Bellatrix stood at the end of her bed, a fond smile on her face. How could she live without Hermione?

_ It might not be true _ . She reminded herself. It was only Andromeda, after all.

A quick glance around the dorm confirmed that all of her other roommates were asleep or gone, and Bellatrix stepped over to the sleeping brunette to gently remove the book from its awkward angle underneath her chin and set it on the nightstand. A quick swish of her wand brought the covers up, and closed the bed curtains.

With one last look Bellatrix returned to her bed, determined that no one would ever find out. She had finally gotten the friend she'd always wanted, and no one was going to take her away.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade Weekend is coming.

** Chapter Eight **

 

****

When Hermione first saw the notice that a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, she was positive that she wouldn't be allowed to go. After all, McGonagall hadn't been any help for Harry when he did not have someone to sign his permission form. She resigned herself to the fact that she was going to be confined to school grounds and tried to put the idea out of her mind, telling anyone who asked that she wasn't interested in leaving the castle.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was adamant that Hermione get permission. She spent an hour yelling at Hermione for not wanting to go, and then when Hermione explained that she had no way of getting a signed permission slip from her parents, she spent another hour angrily demanding that she go straight to McGonagall and ask her to sign it. Hermione tried to explain, without giving too much away, that she doubted very much that McGonagall would help. Bellatrix arched an eyebrow at this, then dropped into a chair and told Hermione to give her a reason why McGonagall, a family member, wouldn't be able to sign the slip. When Hermione couldn't answer she smiled triumphantly and insisted again that she ask.

Hermione agreed, sighing inwardly. Bellatrix wasn't going to be happy when the answer was no.

Her weekly check-in with McGonagall had been rescheduled due to a staff meeting, and Hermione was forced to wait until the Thursday before the Hogsmeade weekend to meet with her. She knocked politely on the door, trying to calm her nerves as the door opened.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger." A hint of warmth had edged into the older witches voice as she stepped back and allowed Hermione to enter the room. The early November chill had transformed the usually sunny room. Thick curtains covered the large windows, lap blankets rested in a basket next to the cozy sitting area before the fire, and a large tartan shawl draped over the chair behind McGonagall's desk.

As McGonagall pressed the door shut Hermione prepared to take her usual seat in front of the desk, and was halted by a "I thought perhaps we'd sit in front of the fire today, Miss Granger." 

Hermione stopped in surprise, and followed the Professor to the fire, where two comfortable armchairs and a small couch. McGonagall sat in one of the armchairs, flicking her wand to summon up a teapot and two teacups as Hermione sat across from her in the other armchair. A small table appeared before the two witches, a plate of shortbread piled high on top of it. 

"Please, eat." McGonagall said, moving the teapot and cups onto the table beside the plate. Immediately the cups filled themselves, and Hermione thanked McGonagall before taking a large bite.

"So, Miss Granger, I assume you're going to ask me to sign your Hogsmeade permission slip."

Hermione choked on her bite of shortbread, and McGonagall sipped her tea as she waited for the younger witch to gain her composure. "Have I said something surprising?" She asked, amusement glittering in her eyes.

"No Professor, it's just that I didn't think you'd, I mean, with how busy you've been-" Hermione stopped, taking a sip of tea to mask her embarrassment.

"Well, even if I hadn't thought about it already, I'm sure that the entire school knows how much Miss Black would like you to accompany her."

Hermione colored, and McGonagall gave a slight chuckle, then got back to the point. "Would you like me to sign your slip?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Professor."

McGonagall nodded, "Very well then."

A quill and ink were summoned, along with a fresh slip, and McGonagall filled out the form quickly, passing it back to Hermione "I believe Professor Slughorn will still be in his office when we are through here, you might want to turn that in immediately.

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said, meaning it. "I didn't think you would be able to because, well, you're not my Guardian."

McGonagall nodded, "In most circumstances, Miss Granger, I would refuse. In your case, however, I am the closest thing you have to a Guardian." Her face became stern again, "I trust you will not make me regret my actions?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, "No, Professor!"

"Good." McGonagall sent the quill and ink back and flicked her wand at the basket of blankets, causing one to glide over Hermione's lap. "Now, how is Slytherin treating you?"

 

XX

 

Bellatrix grinned from ear to ear when Hermione returned from giving her signed permission slip to Slughorn. "I knew it!" She gloated, tossing herself down beside Hermione on the stone steps of the boathouse.

When they wanted to go somewhere they could talk without being overheard they usually went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. However the other day as they tried to have a conversation over Myrtle's hysterics, which grew louder as they continued talking, it became apparent that they needed to find a better place.

So far the boathouse was that better place. It was quiet and peaceful, and no one ever came down here. Bellatrix summoned thick woolen blankets to protect them from the frigid stone steps, and they could chat cozily for hours with nothing but the soft lapping of the water to distract them.  

"I have to talk to you about something." Bellatrix said suddenly. Her cheeks were pink with excitement.

Hermione looked up at her, waiting.

"We're both highly talented." Bellatrix said, "We've already finished A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, and now we're still stuck continuing to perform spells from a book we've already mastered."

"Right." Said Hermione, slowly.

Bellatrix grinned. "So let's take our education into our own hands." She swung down to the steps in front of Hermione and put a hand on her knee, "My Father used to have a book in our library that was full of advanced spells. It was mostly transfiguration, but there were some other things in it too." She shifted a little on the step, and Hermione became acutely aware of the warmth coming from Bellatrix's hand on her knee.

"I think we should get ahold of that book, and try some of the spells." Bellatrix finished, looking expectantly at Hermione.

She gave it a moment to sink in, turning the idea over in her mind. She was certain that any advanced book that Cygnus Black had in his library would be full of dark magic, and she wasn’t entirely certain that she wanted to associate with that. Nor was she certain that she wanted  _ Bellatrix _ associating with that. She looked at the hopeful expression on the dark witch’s face and felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through her middle. "I don't know." Hermione said slowly, hating the way her cheeks warmed. "If McGonagall found out-"

"She won't." Bellatrix said confidently. She removed the hand that had been on Hermione's knee and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If we mess up on a spell-"

"We won't."

Hermione tugged on a brown curl, and ran the edge over her lip. A remnant from a long-past habit of chewing on her hair. "How are we going to get ahold of the book?"

Bellatrix waved a hand dismissively, "I wrote to Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade last week, they have the book. It’s paid for and everything, we just need to pick it up."

Hermione stared at her. "Oh." Her eyes narrowed as she realized that Bellatrix had already assumed she would say yes. 

"Come on, Hermione, you have to admit that nothing we've done with McGonagall has even remotely compared to that night in the forest." Bellatrix looked as though she dared her to disagree.

"No, we haven't had anything like that." Hermione agreed reluctantly.

Bellatrix said nothing, waiting. Perched on the step below with her pout and those big pleading eyes, she looked like a puppy. Hermione swallowed, and tried not to notice how thick her lashes were.  

“C’mon, Hermione,” she said softly. 

"Fine, we'll get the book." Hermione said, with an air of someone who has made a huge sacrifice.

Bellatrix laughed in delight and leapt up, kissing a very surprised Hermione on the cheek before pulling her to her feet. "Let's go intimidate that blonde first-year." She suggested happily, striding towards the painting that hid the passageway out.

Hermione followed distractedly, her cheek burning where Bellatrix had kissed it. She was suddenly so confused that it didn't occur to her to intervene on behalf of the first year.

 

XX

 

The frigid rain did nothing to dampen the spirits of the happy horde of students making their way along the road to Hogsmeade. Bellatrix's hood was down, her hair and face wet with rain. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked, stretching out her arms.

Hermione kept her opinions to herself as she pulled her own hood lower over her forehead, smiling instead at how happy it seemed to make Bellatrix. Another wave of confusion spread over her as she remembered how her cheek had burned last night, and how warm Bellatrix's hand had been. She pushed that confusion aside,  _ I'm just glad to have a friend _ . She told herself sternly. 

She was startled out of her thoughts as the village came into view. The pace quickened, and the chatting seemed to grow louder in some groups of students, and quieter in others. One third-year boy actually yelled "Freedom!", much to the delight of his friends, who echoed the call.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, "Sometimes," she noted, "It's not the castle I want a break from." 

Hermione stifled a grin and chose not to respond. She was certain that the Weasley twins had hollered the same thing every time they journeyed into Hogsmeade. Soon they had reached the shops, and Bellatrix's mood lifted again.

"It's over here!" She exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Hermione's and plunging through the crowd trying to get into Honeyduke's. They stepped around the candy shop, and headed behind it, where a few less frequented shops were. Tomes and Scrolls was located here, and Hermione felt a little thrill of excitement rush through her as they drew closer.

It vanished as soon as they reached the door. A sign had been posted:  _ Closed until Further Notice _ .

For a moment there was nothing but shocked silence as they stared at the elegant handwriting. Then Bellatrix stamped the ground. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Fucking damn it!" She threw herself at the door and began pounding it.

Hermione watched her for a few minutes, and then decided to pull her away before she damaged her hand. Wrapping her arms around the dark-haired girl, she pulled her back, spinning her so that she faced the back of Honeyduke’s. "You're going to hurt yourself." She whispered softly into the black curls. Bellatrix whipped her head around to glare at her, and for a brief moment Hermione thought she was going to hit her. Stubbornly, she kept her hold. 

The moment passed. Hermione let go and stepped back, keeping herself between the store and Bellatrix.

"Now we have to wait until the next visit." Bellatrix hissed. Her eyes looked suspiciously shiny. 

"Won't they deliver?" Hermione asked curiously. She was certain she had ordered a book more than once from this very shop. 

Bellatrix shook her head, "Not a book this valuable. No one would." They stood in silence, Bellatrix's eyes blazing in a way that worried Hermione. She racked her mind for a way to fix this. An idea fueled by impulse pushed its' way into her mind.

"We could unlock the door!" She said, excitedly.

Bellatrix looked at her, unimpressed. "You mean here, in front of all these people." She spat on the ground in the direction of a few children who'd stopped to watch. They scattered, shrieking with delight.

"No, of course not, I mean tonight! You’ve already paid for the book, it would do no harm to simply slip in and procure it." 

Now Bellatrix looked as though her friend had lost her mind. "The gates will be closed by tonight. You want to go over the gates?" She crossed her arms over her chest and prepared to tell Hermione just how stupid that idea was, but Hermione cut her off before she could speak.

"No, under them." Hermione thrust her hands into her pockets. The rain was coming down harder now, but she didn't want to risk Bellatrix hitting the door again by going beneath the awning. Besides, Bellatrix didn't appear to mind. Her hood was still down and she did nothing to fix that as the girls stood under the torrent. 

Hermione continued, "The castle is full of secret passageways, and I think I know where one is that leads to Hogsmeade."

Bellatrix said nothing as she thought, her eyes never straying from Hermione's. Thankfully, she didn’t ask _how_ Hermione knew of this secret passage.  "So you know of a secret passageway that will get us into Hogsmeade?" 

"Yes."

"From Hogwarts?"

"Yes."   


"Will it get us back?"

"Yes." Hermione's brown eyes locked onto Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix thought about that, then grinned. Just like that the air became cheery again. She threw a sodden arm over Hermione’s shoulders, "Ok then. Let's go to Honeyduke's before we head back, I want to get something out of this visit."

Hermione smiled in relief and allowed Bellatrix to pull her close as they headed towards the sweet shop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely notes! I love reading them!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The break-in

_ I can't believe I suggested this! _ Hermione thought to herself. Bellatrix had gone to make sure their dorm mates were sound asleep, and Hermione secretly hoped that one of them would wake up and come downstairs so that she didn't actually have to follow through with this.  _ It was stupid and impulsive! _

 

"I've begun to think like Harry and Ron." She grumbled to herself as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. The silver candlesticks atop the mantle gleamed in the half light, and the windows were blacker than ever, making the spacious common room seem smaller somehow. 

 

"Who are Harry and Ron?"

 

Hermione spun around as Bellatrix returned to the common room, carrying a small handbag. Her black curls were pulled away from her face by a comb. 

 

"Cousins," Hermione said quickly, "they're my cousins."

 

A strange look crossed Bellatrix's face as she set the bag down on an end table and pulled her and Hermione's cloaks from it. Wordlessly, she held out Hermione's, her eyes thoughtful.

 

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Hermione blurted. "Let's just stay here. We can just wait until the next weekend, or the Holiday! You can get it then, and we could-"

 

"Don't be ridiculous." said Bellatrix coolly, "We're doing this tonight." She held herself stiffly, as if afraid that Hermione was going to charge back to their dormitory. 

 

Grabbing her cloak, Hermione eyed the magic bag with interest, "Is that big enough to hold everything?"

 

A small smirk crossed Bellatrix's face "We could fit the entire library in here if we wanted to." She looked up at Hermione, "Were there any other books you wanted to pick up? While we're at it we might as well-"

 

"No." Said Hermione firmly, "We're only going to get the one we paid for. We can go back once the shop is open again if we decide to get anything else."

 

A pout formed on Bellatrix's lips, "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes." Hermione fastened her cloak, ignoring the exaggerated sigh that came from her friend.

 

"Fine." Bellatrix fastened her cloak and grabbed the bag, removing two candles from it before tucking it into a cloak pocket. "Here, light this." She said, passing one to Hermione.

 

It was a long white candle with silver writing down the side in a language Hermione didn't recognize. "Why can't we just use lumos?" she asked. 

 

"You'll see. Just light it." Bellatrix smiled with satisfaction as Hermione took the candle and lit it, arching an eyebrow at Bellatrix when nothing extraordinary happened. The simple flame flickered lazily in a draft. 

 

"Is that it?" Hermione looked skeptically back at Bellatrix. "Why isn't yours lighting?" she asked as Bellatrix tapped her wand on the wick of her own candle.

 

A slow grin stretched over the dark witch’s face. "It did."

 

At Hermione's confused expression she pulled her over to a window and pointed at the glass. "You can't see your candle, can you?" She asked with a knowing look.

 

Hermione shook her head, the girls were slightly outlined from the dying fire, but other than that the glass was dark. "How-"

 

"Old Black family recipe." said Bellatrix with a trace of pride, "Only the person who lit the candle can see its light. For everyone else it's dark." She walked over to the common room entrance, "This way we won't accidentally give ourselves away." With a flourish she pushed open the entrance and disappeared into the darkness. 

 

Hermione felt skittish as they strolled through the slumbering castle. The portraits were mostly sleeping, and those who weren't muttered something about it being past bedtime. Bellatrix walked carelessly behind Hermione, who had never realized how much she took the invisibility cloak for granted. She was convinced that every creak was Filch, forgetting entirely that he wasn't here yet.

It was a huge relief to her when they finally reached to One-Eyed Witch statue. 

 

"Is that it?" Bellatrix asked, a faint edge of disbelief in her voice. Hermione nodded distractedly as she stood in front of it, trying to remember what Harry had said about opening it.

 

"What do we do now?" Bellatrix asked, looking annoyed when Hermione shushed her.

 

"Harry said there was a password or something." She mused to herself, forgetting for a moment that Bellatrix was standing next to her. "He said it was…" She glared at the one eyed witch's face, as if the answer was written on her forehead.

 

Bellatrix grew steadily more and more impatient as Hermione sifted through her memories of what Harry had said about the statue. She shifted irritably beside the brunette, but Hermione ignored her. Then, as if called, the word sprang to the front of her mind. 

 

 

" _ Dissendium! _ "She said, grinning triumphantly at a surprised Bellatrix when the witch's hump opened to reveal a secret passageway. She automatically climbed into the statue, feeling Bellatrix press up behind her.

 

There was a short slide before the two girls entered into a narrow, dark tunnel. It was colder than Hermione expected, with a musty odor that suggested there had been no fresh air in the tunnel in ages. 

 

"You were right." Bellatrix said, looking around her with interest. She clambered to her feet, brushing the dust and cobwebs from her robes. 

 

"You sound surprised." Hermione said with a small laugh, before taking the lead. The ground was damp beneath her feet, and she treaded carefully, fearing she might slip. 

 

They were quiet as they walked shoulder-to-shoulder along the passageway, the anticipation building between them. Every now and then they would halt each other to clear a cobweb or step carefully around a slick patch of ground. 

 

Finally they reached the end of the passage. For a moment, it seemed as if there was nothing there but the low ceiling and a stone wall, and then Bellatrix pointed upwards. “Is that it?” 

 

‘It’ was a trapdoor, just big enough for a person to climb through. It was heavy, and it took both of them pushing to coax it open, and then Hermione pulled herself up and into what appeared to be a storeroom. 

 

Hermione pushed aside a few boxes as they came up into a small, dark room and moved out of the way so that Bellatrix could heave herself up.

 

"Where are we?" The dark-haired witch asked as she looked around.

 

"Honeydukes. We're in the cellar." Hermione said smiling at the grin that had spread across Bellatrix's face.

 

"This is amazing!" Bellatrix looked at the hole they had just come through, and then back at Hermione, "Do you realize what we could do!? We never have to be confined to the castle again!"

 

Hermione shook her head, "No, we're using this tonight only. We can't do this again." She closed the trapdoor, and marvelled at how it blended seamlessly back into the floor. No one would ever suspect it led to a secret tunnel. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped over to the rickety stairs that led to the ground level. "We shouldn't even be doing this tonight." She said guiltily, "It's just that you seemed upset and-" she trailed off.

 

Bellatrix walked over to her, "No problem." She flashed a smile, "We'll only use it in  _ dire _ circumstances." She chuckled to herself as she bounced up the stairs.

 

Sighing, Hermione followed.

 

They emerged into another, slightly cleaner, storeroom, and Bellatrix quickly crossed to one of the rain splattered windows. "Perfect." She said. "There's a clear path to Tomes and Scrolls. If there's an alarm system we'll have a quick escape. Better blow out our candles, it looks like the rain's coming down pretty hard."

 

"Alarm system?" asked Hermione worriedly after she blew hers out. The room was flooded in darkness, with only the orange streetlamps to illuminate the room through the windows. 

 

Bellatrix laughed, grabbing Hermione's candle and tossing it into a cloak pocket, along with her own. "Did you think this was going to be as easy as whispering Alohomora over a locked door?"

 

Hermione colored, making Bellatrix laugh harder. "Well, it's not. Just be prepared for anything."

 

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

 

"You're not backing out now." Bellatrix said firmly as she opened the window. 

 

Hermione tensed, waiting for an alarm to sound. When none came, she breathed a sigh of relief, and noted that a misty blue light was swirling out of Bellatrix’s wand, surrounding the window. Her eyes narrowed. "Have you ever done this before?"

 

"Nope." Bellatrix swung out onto the wet grass. "Don't close the window." She cautioned as Hermione mimicked her actions, "Just in case."

 

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

 

"I've never broken into a public shop, no."

 

Hermione groaned. A single lamp shone weakly through the heavy rain as they made their way to the dark store. "At least it will wash away our footprints." said Bellatrix cheerily as she bounded the short distance to the shop door.

 

Hermione followed quickly behind, nearly bumping into Bellatrix as she stepped underneath the awning. Bellatrix threw back her hood and stepped close to the knob, drawing her wand as she bent over.

 

" _ Alohomora _ ." she whispered. The lock clicked, and she straightened, casting a smile over her shoulder at Hermione.

_ I suppose a simple Alohomora worked after all,  _ thought Hermione haughtily. Her bruised pride eased immediately as the other witch looked over her shoulder at her. 

 

"Are you ready?" Bellatrix asked, a dark glint of excitement in her eye.

 

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah."

 

Bellatrix grinned and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

 

The moment her feet touched the inside of the shop a high scream erupted from the center of the store, shattering the glass from the windows and door.

 

"What's the name of the book." Hermione yelled, trying to keep the fear from her voice as the screaming grew louder.

 

"The Black Arts." said Bellatrix. She rolled her eyes at the shocked expression on Hermione's face, "It was written by my great-great-Grandmother, it's a compilation of the family's favorite spells." She pushed Hermione in the direction of a group of shelves, "Help me find it before someone comes!"

 

Hermione began searching, vaguely aware that Bellatrix was looking on the other side of the store. It felt like it had been hours before she found a large black leather volume with a gold B embossed on the side. Pulling it down she exhaled in relief as she read the cover:  _ A Guide to the Black Arts _ , by Callisto Black.

 

"I found it!" She cried. Bellatrix was at her side in an instant, running her hands over the title.

 

"Perfect!" She whispered, taking the book and gently tucking it into her bag. She began walking purposefully to the door, but Hermione grabbed her arm before she could leave.

 

"You’ve already paid them?"

 

"Yes, Hermione! Of course I’ve already paid them!" Bellatrix began, her eyes pleading as the noise became almost unbearable. Outside Hermione could hear faint voices calling to each other.

 

"It's bad enough that we broke in. We can't steal as well." Hermione yelled.

 

With a dramatic sigh Bellatrix pushed her towards the door. “Perish the thought!” 

 

As they reached the door, Hermione turned and muttered a quick anti-contamination spell, removing all trace of their existence from the shop.

 

They crept out, peering out through the rain. A group of lights was making its' way towards them.

 

"Ready to run?" Hermione asked.

 

"We could just confound them." Bellatrix suggested.

 

"Well, technically  _ we're _ the ones in the wrong here." replied Hermione, "I would feel better if we didn't."

 

"Alright then, let's run." without warning Bellatrix took off in direction of Honeydukes. Hermione followed, praying that the pounding rain masked Bellatrix's laughter. She launched herself through the window and closed it tightly. She repeated the anti-contamination spell, and then followed Bellatrix to the cellar.

 

They were halfway to Hogwarts by the time Hermione's heart had stopped racing. Bellatrix led the way this time, her wand illuminating the passageway.

 

By the time they had emerged from the one eyed witch the only part of Hermione that was still affected by the incident was her hands, which shook ever so slightly as she relit her candle. "Do you think anyone followed us?" she whispered to an amused Bellatrix.

 

"No." Bellatrix chuckled lowly, "Let's get back to the common room, I'd like to take a look at this book before we go to bed."

 

They stepped softly through the dark castle; suddenly Bellatrix stopped short, all traces of mirth gone from her face. "Pringle."

 

Hermione listened, hearing a jingle of keys and the rasp of someone dragging their feet over the stone floor. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Bellatrix, who pushed her into the alcove behind a suit of armor, and then pressed in besides her.

 

It was a tight fit, and an awkward one. They had to blow out their candles so that they wouldn't accidentally catch each other on fire. Hermione braced one arm against the wall and grabbed on to the groove between the helmet and the back plate. Bellatrix balanced precariously besides her, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist when she nearly fell.

 

"Is he gone?" asked Hermione worriedly, "Has he passed yet?"

 

"Shh." Bellatrix peered around the suit.

 

"I've heard really terrible things about him." Hermione whispered, Mrs. Weasley  _ hated _ him. "I'd really hate to be caught out of bed by him."

 

"Shh!" Bellatrix hissed, more urgently this time.

 

The rattling grew louder, and Bellatrix drew her head back, inadvertently pressing it up against Hermione's. Apollyon Pringle came into view, his glaring eyes searching through the darkness. Hermione conjured up all the things Molly Weasley had told her about him. Suddenly Filch seemed like a pretty nice guy.

 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." She repeated in a breathy whisper. She began to hyperventilate. Bellatrix tried hushing her again, with no results.

 

Pringle stiffened as he passed their suit, his head turned around, looking for the sound of the noise.

 

Bellatrix looked around in panic, as if trying to figure out how to silence the brunette. Then she leaned forward, wrapped an arm around Hermione's neck and pressed her lips firmly against Hermione's.

 

Hermione stiffened in surprise. Bellatrix Black was kissing her! Her! And her lips were incredibly soft. Every other thought slipped from her mind as she pushed closer to the dark witch and kissed her back.

 

In the corridor, Pringle listened intently, and, hearing nothing, continued shuffling down the hallway.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

 

 

Hermione's heart raced as she fell away from Bellatrix.  _ What just happened? _ The darker witch still held her close, but turned her head away, her face unreadable in the dark. For a moment, Hermione’s eyes traced the outline of her jaw as she struggled gain control over her thoughts. Realization slowly dawned over her and she dropped her gaze before Bellatrix could see her looking. 

 

"I think he's gone." Bellatrix murmured a few minutes later.

 

Hermione nodded, and held the book as Bellatrix shimmied out from behind the suit of armor. After handing off the book, she followed. A flood of relief flooded over her once her feet touched solid ground.

 

She felt Bellatrix's hand on her arm, and her face burned in response. 

 

"Ready to go?' Bellatrix asked without looking at her. There was a strained note in her voice, as if she was just as flustered and confused as Hermione. 

 

Hermione nodded, her eyes downcast. Her lips felt cold and tingly, and she rubbed her hand across them absentmindedly as she followed Bellatrix down the corridor.

 

They made their way back to the common room in silence. Bellatrix stalked forward, her face hidden by her thick curtain of hair. Twice they almost ran into teachers, but somehow they made it back to the common room without being caught.

 

The fire was all but gone when they crept back into the common room. Only a few embers flickered beneath the ash. With a wave of her wand, Hermione brought it back to life, illuminating the chilled common room. 

 

Bellatrix flung the book onto one of the couches and leaned against a chair as Hermione closed the door behind her. The torches on the wall gave off enough light to see each other by, and Hermione kept her eyes trained on the dark witch as she walked across the room to rest against an end table.

 

"Bellatrix," Hermione began, "I-"

 

"You were freaking out." Bellatrix said, her jaw clenched as she glared at a spot next to her feet. "You were freaking out, and I didn't really want to have to explain to Pringle what we were doing wandering the halls at night with this-" she gestured to the old book, "I just…" she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"You kissed me." It wasn’t an accusation. The words came out softly, barely audible over the crack of the fire. 

 

 

Bellatrix's eyes flicked up to Hermione's, then back to her feet. "Yeah." She spoke so gently that Hermione almost didn't hear. Her blush was a crimson stain across her cheeks. 

 

"Do you…" Hermione took a deep breath, her chest felt heavy, "Do you think about me that way?"

 

"You were being so loud." Bellatrix was obviously trying to keep her voice steady, but she failed miserably. "We were going to be caught! I had to do something."

 

"That's not what I asked."

 

Bellatrix slowly dragged her eyes up to meet Hermione's. They glittered darkly in the torchlight. "I consider you to be my best friend. I'm not about to ruin that."

 

"But you…?" Hermione felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth in spite of the heavy atmosphere.  _ She considers me to be her best friend! _ Even after years of being close to Harry and Ron it was still a novelty to have someone else claim her as a friend. She had spent far too many years being too bookish, too bossy, too…  _ everything _ . Warmth bloomed in her chest as she considered the girl across from her. 

 

The nod was almost imperceptible.

 

"Oh." Said Hermione,  _ Oh! _

 

Bellatrix didn't blink at she fixed her gaze on Hermione. "I'm not a freak." Anyone who hadn't spent the last few months practically joined at the hip with her wouldn't have noticed the slight edge of panic that had crept into her voice.

 

"No, you're not a freak." Hermione responded at once, as if the idea was ridiculous. Which it was. 

 

"I couldn't help it." Bellatrix sounded distressed as she shifted against the couch.

 

Hermione studied her, noting the flush that had spread over her cheeks, the way she chewed absently on her bottom lip. The rain had made the fine wisps of hair that framed her face curl into ringlets, and Hermione felt the sudden urge to stroke them, brush them back, and smooth away the worried look that wrinkled her brow. Her eyes trailed back down to Bellatrix's lips and she felt a warm tingle spread through her lower belly as she remembered their kiss. 

 

_ You shouldn’t think like this _ , a voice warned in her head,  _ no good can come of it.  _

 

For once she refused to give herself over to the fears in her head. All thoughts of her own timeline fled from her mind as she found herself replaying their kiss. It had been a very good kiss, she thought, a slow smile crossing her lips. And it had been over much too quickly. Her eyes flicked to Bellatrix, and she made a decision. 

 

Just as Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something, Hermione closed the distance between them, tangled her fingers through the damp dark curls and captured the dark-haired witch's lips in a kiss.

 

Bellatrix drew back, eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing?"

 

Hermione's face broke out in a grin, "I guess I couldn't help it either."

 

Bellatrix let out a laugh of relief, her arms reaching out to wrap around Hermione's waist and crush her into a hug. She held her firmly for a minute before she remembered herself and sheepishly dropped her arms.

 

"Let's take a look at our book." Bellatrix suggested as she straightened and took a seat on the couch.

 

Hermione took a seat next to Bellatrix and raised her wand to the fireplace. She smiled in satisfaction as a hearty fire roared to life in place of the dying embers. She shifted so that she was closer to her friend and nodded for her to continue.

 

Bellatrix opened the cover and smiled, "A Guide to the Black Arts," she read, "A compilation of favorite spells by Callisto Black."

 

She turned the page and began to read.

 

XX

 

The Dark Tower smelled of rainwater and mildew, and Hermione couldn't help but think of Sirius as she stood in the middle of the seventh floor and watched as Bellatrix examined each and every cell with the enthusiasm of an exploring child. Myrtle was in a particularly foul mood that morning, and the gobstone team was practicing in front of the boathouse entrance, so the two had scrambled to find another private place in which to spend time. 

 

"The walls are wet!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she withdrew her hand from the slimy stone. Her eyes widened as she peered closely at the walls. "There's writing here!" Their wands were the only source of light in the tower, and she drew hers close to the wall, her lips moving soundlessly as she read what had been written.

 

Hermione felt sick as Bellatrix let out a laugh from the corner of a cell.

 

"What kind of madmen do you suppose they kept in here?" She called, looking back over her shoulder at Hermione, "These are  _ carved _ into the stone. That must've taken dedication." The wind moaned as it snaked it’s way through the room. 

 

Hermione wrapped one hand around one of the rusty bars of the cell wall. The sight of Bellatrix, laughing and beautiful and so,  _ so  _ young on the other side of the thick bars was unbearable.

 

"Bella," her voice sounded hoarse, "Bella, please come out."

 

Bella smiled at the use of her nickname and stood, "Can't stand to see me behind bars, love?" She teased.

 

Hermione laughed weakly and fought the urge to drag Bellatrix from the tower immediately.  _ I shouldn't have said yes when she asked me to come up here _ , she thought,  _ this was a terrible idea _ .

 

She moved to lean against a splintering, water-stained desk. Goosebumps spread over her arms as she thought about the gaunt, haggard woman who'd sent her back in time. She watched Bellatrix trail her hands over the rough stones and promised herself that she'd do everything she could to keep her Bellatrix from becoming  _ that _ .

 

Over the past few weeks the two had become even closer as their friendship evolved into something more. Everything felt so natural, so  _ easy _ with Bellatrix. The closer Hermione got the less she cared about everything she had read regarding the consequences of manipulating time. She was determined to save Bellatrix. 

 

"No one's been here for generations." Bellatrix said as she fingered an iron ring that had been attached to the wall. "My Father used to tell us that this was where they put students who got detention." A smirk settled over her features, "I proved him wrong in my first week. And Mother says that Hogwarts used to be one of the safest places to keep dangerous criminals. Then parents began to complain and they were only allowed to use these cells during the summer holiday or in extreme cases of emergency."

 

She stepped from the cell and began to inspect a wooden chair that was sagging from water damage and dotted with mold. "Now they have Azkaban, so there's really no need for the cells here." She grinned suggestively at Hermione, "Unless a deranged criminal is loose on the grounds."

 

Hermione shivered.

 

"I wonder if they're ever going to fix this place." Bellatrix commented as she inspected her dirt-streaked hands, "It's absolutely filthy!"

 

"Maybe they should tear it down." Suggested Hermione as Bellatrix moved to examine a small cot that lay upside down in the entrance of one of the cells.

 

Bellatrix crossed back to Hermione and wrapped a warm arm around her waist. "They can't do that." She pressed a quick kiss to the brunette’s lips and smiled, "Where would we keep all those dangerous people who threaten the innocent students of Hogwarts?"

 

At Bellatrix's teasing question Hermione felt chills run up her spine. Bellatrix didn't seem to notice.

"Imagine all the people who have been here." She continued, "Who they were, what they did."

 

Hermione didn't want to imagine.

 

"I don't think I could bear to be locked up." Bellatrix's tone was light as she released Hermione and  walked back to a cell. She ran a hand over the rough iron of the bars. "I enjoy my freedom too much. I think it would kill me." She brushed the rust off her hands, "What about you?"

 

"It's freezing in here." Hermione said, crossing over and taking Bellatrix's hand, "Can we leave?"

 

"Are you ok?" Bellatrix brought her wand up to illuminate Hermione's face, her eyes concerned, "What's wrong?"

 

Hermione shrugged and tried to make her tone light. "I'm just cold. Do you mind if we head back?"

 

Bellatrix nodded slowly, lowering her wand, "Of course."

 

Hermione breathed in relief and led Bellatrix to the stairs. She looked one final time at the row of empty cells before plunging down the slippery steps.

 

Hermione didn't let go of Bellatrix's hand as she led her across the Transfiguration Courtyard and to the doors of the castle. Even then, she kept her fingers tightly clenched across Bellatrix's. The other witch didn't seem to care, she merely squeezed back. Her hand was warm and comforting in Hermione’s icy one. 

 

"We have to go back." Bellatrix breathed as they paused in the doorway, her eyes bright, "It's…" She turned to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss, laughing at Hermione's surprised squeak.

 

When she pulled away, Bellatrix turned her eyes back to the tower, "Just imagine what could be learned up there." The wind ruffled her curls, as she stared ponderously upwards. 

 

"Nothing we can't learn down here." Hermione said quickly. Her stomach felt like she was attempting to do somersaults on a broomstick.

 

Bellatrix looked at her in surprise. For a moment she studied Hermione's face, and then something flickered in her eyes and she relaxed. When she spoke, her voice was gentle. "Ok."

 

Hermione smiled, a little surprised that she had dropped the subject so easily, "Thanks."

 

Bellatrix squeezed Hermione's fingers and then moved to pull open the heavy door, "Let's go find something warm to drink."

 

XX

 

It had been several weeks since their first kiss and Hermione found herself deeply enjoying the new turn their relationship had taken.

 

They had agreed early on to keep their relationship private. Not that either one of them really knew what to call their relationship, but Hermione saw the way Bellatrix's lip curled in distaste at the number of couples who spent their time wrapped around each other in the halls.

 

"Why should we create spectacles of ourselves?" She drawled as they sat at their usual table in the library. Her gaze was fixed pointedly at a Hufflepuff couple who were busy tongue wrestling over a stack of potions books.

 

"I doubt we'd be  _ that _ distasteful." Hermione said, arching an eyebrow at the wet noises that were coming from the young lovers.

 

Suddenly the noises were gone. Their faces, previously passionate, were panic stricken. The boy wrapped his hands around his throat while the girl tried to scream. As her face grew red, Bellatrix let out a low chuckle.

 

"Was that you?" Hermione asked arching a brow. She lazily turned a page in her book, no longer surprised at how easily Bellatrix used magic on their peers. “You know it’s against the rules to attack other students.” 

 

Bellatrix smirked, "This is a school, not a bordello." She winked, "It should wear off in an hour or two." Her foot nudged Hermione’s under the table, “And it’s not hurting anyone.” 

 

Hermione shook her head, not knowing whether to smile or groan.

 

Bellatrix switched the subject, "I'll see you in the boathouse tonight, right?"

 

"Right." Hermione affirmed as she bent over her History of Magic notes.

 

"Good." Bellatrix said happily, "I'm bringing a surprise."

 

Hermione looked up from the details of yet another Goblin rebellion, "What is it?"

 

"That would be telling." Bellatrix grinned at the look of curiosity on Hermione's face. "Don't eat too much at dinner.” she winked, “I'll see you tonight."

 

She gathered her things and headed towards the door, turning to blow a kiss once she'd reached the cover of the shelves.

 

Hermione grinned to herself as she turned back to her notes. The warm feeling she had begun to associate with Bellatrix settled into her stomach, and she hummed happily under her breath as she tried to focus on her homework. 

 

A few hours later, Hermione's eyes widened as she entered the boathouse and crossed to the stairs leading down to the water. "What's all this?"

 

Bellatrix smiled up at her from her spot on the stone dock. She had conjured up a couple chairs and a small table, on top of which sat a polished chess board. Several lanterns hung suspended in the air above the table.

 

"You mentioned that you've never," she searched for the right phrase, "felt comfortable with Wizards Chess, so I thought I'd help you out."

 

"You remember that?" Hermione asked as she made her way down to the dock. She had mentioned it in passing during one of their earlier conversations. Bellatrix had invited her to play and she had declined. Her cheeks burned a little as she remembered how chilly she had been to the dark witch. 

 

Bellatrix nodded as she pulled two small boxes from a wicker basket that sat beneath the table. "Yes." She set the boxes on the chessboard and then crossed to meet Hermione at the foot of the stairs, where she wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her close. "You need to learn so that later we can make things more interesting." She lowered her hands, grinning at the blush that spread over Hermione's face.

 

"Interesting?" Hermione asked, fighting to keep her composure as Bellatrix leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

 

"Mm-hm" Bellatrix murmured. Slowly, she flicked her tongue out to tease the skin at the base of Hermione's throat. “I overheard some of the seventh years talking about a new rule, in which the one who loses a piece also loses an  _ article of clothing _ .” 

 

"Bella." Hermione moaned as she tangled her fingers into the dark curls that tumbled all around them. Her mouth went dry at the thought of what that might entail, and she had to steel herself in order to get out her next words. “I have no intention of playing strip wizard’s chess. Anyone could walk in!” 

 

Bellatrix grinned and straightened, capturing Hermione's mouth in a hungry kiss. “You might change your mind,” she said between kisses, “when you’re better at it.”

 

Hermione's veins thrummed with desire. Bellatrix's hands were suddenly  _ everywhere _ , stroking, kneading, teasing, everywhere she touched ached from want. Her own hands had left the beautiful tangle they had made of Bellatrix's hair, and were pulling thoughtlessly at Bellatrix's robes.

 

Suddenly, Bellatrix's mouth pulled away. She rested her forehead against Hermione's and let out a low throaty laugh.

 

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised at how breathy her voice sounded.

 

Bellatrix straightened and smoothed her hands on either side of Hermione's face. "I don't know." she confessed, her pupils wide. Pulling Hermione somehow closer, her mouth spread open in a dazzling smile, "You're beautiful."

 

"So are you."

 

They remained like that for another moment, and then Bellatrix dropped her hands and moved towards the table. "Come on, dinner's getting cold."

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

It was a week before the Holiday break, and Bellatrix was less than thrilled to drag herself out of bed on an early Sunday morning. She dressed herself with irritated hands and trudged out of the dormitory, resentful of the soft snores that came from the still sleeping occupants.

In the common room, Andromeda and Narcissa sat around a polished study-table, both looking about as excited about the situation as Bellatrix felt. Narcissa was dressed as haphazardly as she was, her robes were crooked and her hair had been pulled into a messy braid. Their mother, who was known for her keen adherence to fashion and elegance, would have been ashamed at the reckless disregard they showed towards their appearance.

On the other hand, Andromeda was the polished and tidy image of a young Black. Her robes were pristine and neat, her hair had been combed and her face looked freshly scrubbed. Only the slight, purple shadow under her eyes betrayed the fact that she was tired.

"It's not even light yet." Narcissa groaned as Bellatrix took a seat beside her. She passed Bellatrix a teacup, muttering an apology as its contents sloshed over the edges and onto Bellatrix's robes.

The eldest Black sister humorlessly cast a drying spell over the wet patches, "I wasn't the one who arranged this meeting." She said with a pointed look at Andromeda.

Andromeda shrugged, "No one's going to overhear us this early." In addition to the tea, she had several sheets of parchment and her quill and ink set. An envelope lay next to Andromeda's tea cup, its seal broken.

"As if anyone cares about our Holiday plans!" Narcissa scoffed. "Why is it important to be secretive about that?"

Andromeda looked at Bellatrix for help.

Bellatrix yawned, "It's no one's business."

"Besides, you can go back to sleep once we're done." Andromeda said as she unfolded the thick letter. "To my daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, I trust that-"

"There's no need to read it aloud," Bellatrix said in a bored tone, "just tell us what it says. Narcissa can read it later by herself if she wants to."

Andromeda glared at her sister "Mother wrote it to all of us."

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow, "And?" She lifted her chin and gazed, unblinking, back at Andromeda.

Narcissa sighed and dropped a sugar cube into her tea cup, clanging her spoon against the sides noisily. When the two continued to glare at each other she slapped her hand against the table. They startled, looking around at her with wide eyes.

"Narcissa!" Andromeda gasped.

Narcissa shook her hand and looked sulkily up at her sister, "If you two are allowed to fight like children-" She broke off when Bellatrix reached over and took Narcissa's stinging hand between hers, rubbing it gently.

"It's fine, Cissy, if it's that important to Andromeda that she read it to us …" Bellatrix trailed off with a mocking glance at Andromeda.

"Fine, I won't!" A blush began to creep over Andromeda's face as she directed her glare into her teacup.

They sat in stormy silence for a few minutes, listening to the fire crack. Finally Bellatrix shifted and released Narcissa's hand, "Are you going to tell us what Mother said?"

After a few moments Andromeda nodded and smoothed the letter out on the table.

"She'll meet us at King's Cross, as usual, to pick us up on the first day of break. She and Father will be travelling on business to Romania before the New Year, so we'll have to return to Hogwarts early-"

"How?" Narcissa cut in.

"I think we're going to Floo to Hogsmeade and walk back." Andromeda said.

Narcissa, who wasn't old enough to leave on Hogsmeade weekends, let out a little noise of excitement.

"Also, the Black Ball will be held at the Manor this year. We're expected to attend, of course, and Father has invited several prominent families, so we're expected to  _ be on our best behavior _ ."

She directed the last part to Bellatrix, who rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I have anything to worry about." She pointed out, "I'm not interested in marrying any of their sons, and no one is going to go through the trouble of forcing me."

"How lucky of you." Andromeda muttered under her breath. Then, "The least you could do is make sure that you don't embarrass us-"

Bellatrix's voice turned to ice, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Your temperament is legendary."

"I think I can control myself for one night."

"Bella's not nearly as bad as she used to be." Narcissa put in, coloring when Bellatrix's eyes turned to her, "Not that you were  _ bad _ . It's just ever since you became friends with Hermione Grier," she smiled apologetically, "you've been in a much better mood."

Bellatrix nodded grudgingly, then froze as a sudden thought struck her. "We can't tell Mother and Father about Hermione." Her voice was level as her thoughts raced,  _ If she really _ is  _ a Mudblood, it won't take them long to figure it out _ . Once they knew, they would make it impossible for her to see Hermione, let alone have a relationship with her.

Andromeda's eyes were wide, "Of course not!" She said quickly, as if she was thinking the same thing.

Narcissa looked back and forth between her sisters, "Why not?"

"It's none of their business." Bellatrix snapped, feeling guilty when Narcissa flinched. She never used that tone on her youngest sister.

"You know how Bellatrix likes to keep her secrets." Andromeda said gently. "We wouldn't want her to lose interest in something that makes her so..." she looked searchingly at Bellatrix, settling finally on "content."

Bellatrix bristled at the insinuation that she would lose interest in Hermione, but kept her mouth shut. As far as Narcissa knew, Hermione was just an ordinary Slytherin girl who was intelligent enough to be considered a friend. It might be better that way.

Narcissa still looked hurt, but she nodded after a long pause. "I won't say anything." she promised.

Bellatrix released the breath she had been holding, "Thank you."

"All right then," Andromeda said, switching the subject smoothly. She indicated the hefty letter, "Mother is having some new dress robes made up for us, so I need to take your measurements. Also, we need to compile a list…" She continued on about the necessary arrangements.

Bellatrix sighed and settled into her chair. This was going to be a long morning.

XX

"I didn't see you at breakfast." Hermione said as she joined a sleepy looking Bellatrix on one of the green leather couches in front of the common room fire. The majority of the school was at the last Quidditch game before break, so they had the entire common room to themselves.

"I was in the Owlery with Andromeda." Bellatrix said as she stifled a yawn. She scooted closer to Hermione and rested her head against the other witch's shoulder. "We spent the entire morning preparing for the Holiday."

"You sound excited about it." Hermione commented, amused.

Bellatrix groaned, "Every year, one branch of the Black Family hosts the Black Ball. It's considered to be one of the more prestigious social events of the year. This year is our turn and Mother is determined to make sure it's perfect. The House Elves are going to be sick with exhaustion for weeks."

Hermione held back the House Elf lecture she felt compelled to say, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"They're worried that I'm going to mess everything up." Bellatrix said angrily.

Hermione frowned, "Who's worried that you're going to mess everything up?"

"My parents, my sisters, the rest of the Black family." Bellatrix said, slightly disgusted at the whiny edge her voice had adopted.

Hermione gently began to stroke Bellatrix's curls, her fingers teasing out the tangles that had formed. "I'm sure they don't think that."

Bellatrix shook her head, "You don't understand." She said as a panicky feeling rushed through her body. The feeling spread to her voice when she continued to speak, "I'm an embarrassment to the family."

When Hermione made a protesting noise Bellatrix jerked up and captured the brunette witch's hands in hers.

"No, it's true. The entire Wizarding world knows it. Half the family thinks I'm a touch mad, and the other half thinks I should be locked up at St. Mungo's before I do something serious."

She left to her feet and began to pace.

"Andromeda and I used to be close friends, you know. Very close. Then, when I was seven we got in a fight and I set her on fire. The House Elves had to put her out." She gestured towards the fireplace, "What kind of person sets their sister on fire!"

"You were a child," Hermione said anxiously, "accidental magic is commo-"

"I tore the library apart once. Father thought that was worse than the fire. They started locking me in my room whenever I so much as frowned so that I could only destroy one room." Her mouth twisted into a grimace, "They eventually forbade the House-Elves from cleaning it up, said it was a waste."

"But it improved once you came to Hogwarts and learned to control your magic." Hermione said. Worry clawed at her stomach as she studied Bellatrix. “Didn’t it?”

Bellatrix stopped pacing and thought, chewing her bottom lip as she did so. "Mostly. The outbursts only happen rarely, and it's been a while since I've hurt anyone." Her face twisted, "But I still hurt people, and I still do things, terrible things that no one else does." She turned her eyes to Hermione, "I have terrible thoughts."

Hermione rose and pulled the dark witch close to her, "It's all right." She whispered, pressing her cheek against Bellatrix's. "You're all right."

Bellatrix pulled away and searched Hermione's eyes, "Am I?"

"Yes." Hermione said firmly. "You wouldn't be this upset if you weren't."

Bellatrix's lips twitched, "If only everyone thought the way you do."

She flung herself back onto the couch, pulling Hermione with her. "I think that if it weren't for the fact that I'm such a skilled witch," her eyes turned to slits, "my family would have locked me up."

"Thank Merlin they didn't." Hermione said with a gentle smile.

A flicker of surprise flashed across Bellatrix's face, and then disappeared. Her face relaxed into a soft smile.

For a moment the two sat comfortably together, then Bellatrix stood, "Maybe we should work on our charms paper, I still have another meter to write before Tuesday."

"No," Hermione said, reaching out for her arm, "Stay. Please."

Their eyes locked, and Bellatrix nodded. "All right."

As Bellatrix slid back onto the couch and allowed Hermione to cuddle against her, Hermione gazed worriedly into the fire.  _ I hope I'm right. _

XX

Over the next week the Castle transformed the same way it did every year, and every year it made Hermione unbelievably happy to see the same Holiday decorations.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Hermione said dreamily on Wednesday afternoon as they walked to Professor McGonagall's office. She was referring to the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen overnight.

"Lovely." said Bellatrix in a sour tone.

Hermione shrugged it off, deciding to be happy for the both of them. Bellatrix had been in a terrible mood for the last few days, and no one knew that better than the First Years.

"Ah, Miss Grier, Miss Black." McGonagall said with a friendly nod once they'd appeared in her doorway. "Please come in. You have your reviews?"

Due to the Holiday Feast on Friday night, Professor McGonagall had instructed them to write a review essay that covered every spell they had performed for her this term. The girls each placed a hefty roll of parchment on her desk.

"Good." Professor McGonagall appraised each roll appreciatively, then pulled a thick volume from the bookshelf behind her desk. Its red leather spine was creased and cracking from use, and McGonagall held it in her hand as she addressed the girls.

"When you return we will be working on self-transformation." McGonagall said. "You are both improving at non-verbal spells, and I will ensure that you have several more weeks of practice before we continue-"

"Are you going to teach us how to be Animagi?" Bellatrix asked, with a touch of excitement.

"Of course not." McGonagall said crisply, "That spell has not been approved for students. No, Miss Black, I will simply teach you how to transform yourself back to your natural state in the event that you have been transformed."

She lifted the book, "This book,  _ The Art of the Return _ , will serve as your main source of information. I expect you to each to read this over the break, and write a summary on the methods described within it. You will have more specific assignments after the Holidays."

She pulled a slip of paper from her desk and passed it to Hermione, "You will find a copy in the Restricted section of the library, Miss Grier. Unfortunately, there is only one." She fixed her penetrating gaze on Bellatrix, "Miss Black, I will be loaning you my personal copy of the book. I expect it to return to me in the exact condition it is in now."

Bellatrix nodded quickly, taking the book and gingerly securing it in her book bag.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall cracked a smile, "I hope you each have a lovely break. I will expect your summaries on my desk the first Monday of the New Year. Happy Holidays!"

With that, the girls were politely dismissed.

"This is going to be excellent!" Hermione said once they were in the hallway.

Bellatrix nodded, "Yes, but it would have been more amazing to learn the Animagus spell."

Hermione laughed and took Bellatrix's arm, pulling her in the direction of the library. "Come on, let's go get my book."


	12. Chapter 12

The countryside passed by in a snowy blur as the Hogwarts Express sped towards King's Cross station.

Bellatrix sat with her forehead pressed against the icy window, her dark eyes glaring out at the falling flakes. The cozy compartment was filled with chattering as her sisters discussed the upcoming Black Ball.

"Remember last year when Lucius ate too many Rum Balls?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa nodded, laughing at the memory, "His father was furious!"

"Lucius, you have shamed me this day." Andromeda bellowed in her best impression of Abraxas Malfoy.

They screamed with laughter at the memory.

Bellatrix glared over her shoulder at them, "Shut up, will you?"

They laughed louder, causing Bellatrix to clench her fingers in irritation. She wrapped her hands into the folds of her cloaks, fighting the urge to cast a silencing spell on her sisters.

They sat on the seat across from her, their faces pressed close together, faces red and shiny from mirth. Narcissa buried her face in Andromeda's shoulder, muffling the unladylike guffaws that their Mother was forever trying to cure her from. The sight of them cuddled close together sent a wave of loneliness over Bellatrix, and she wished, not for the first time, that she had been allowed to stay at the castle with Hermione.

_ Father would never allow it _ . She thought, reminding herself again why she didn't bother asking her parents for permission. Although their eldest daughter was infamous for her violent temper and surly attitude, her parents still believed that their daughters needed to spend as much time as they could with what they believed to be 'polite company'.

Bellatrix slid her eyes back to the window, her gaze unseeing as she retreated into her thoughts.

She jumped in surprise as a hand gently shook her.

"We're here." Narcissa said cheerfully as she slipped into her cloak.

Bellatrix snapped her eyes back to the window, her lips pressing tightly together as she took in the sight of platform 9 ¾ and the crowd of parents awaiting their children. "I see."

"Hurry up." Andromeda said as she flung Bellatrix's cloak at her. She then busied herself smoothing her clothes and tidying Narcissa's hair. "Perfect." She said, tucking a stray strand behind Narcissa's ear. She gave the younger girl a small smile and opened the door. "Let's go."

Bellatrix wrapped her cloak untidily around her shoulders and stalked after her sisters. The platform was crawling with families, and the sisters threaded through crowd, searching the beaming faces for their parents. Finally, Andromeda grabbed Narcissa's wrist, "I see Mother!" she cried as she pushed her way towards the wall.

Druella Black smiled as her younger daughters strode towards her. Every inch of her reeked of aristocracy. From the richly embroidered velvet cloak to the highly polished dragon-hide boots she wore. Her thick blonde hair was flawlessly slicked into a low bun and her cobalt eyes were cool and searching as she watched the approach of her daughters.

"Hello my darlings." She said, reaching out to cup Narcissa's face. "You look well, Narcissa." She said in her rich, melodious tones,  "How have you been feeling?"

Narcissa, who was prone to colds in the fall, smiled. "Madam Pomfrey has been giving me a weekly supplement to prevent me from getting sick."

"Very good." Their mother nodded, then turned her eyes to Andromeda. "I see that you've been taking better care of yourself." She said, stroking back a glossy curl, "You look lovely."

Andromeda beamed. While not uncaring, Druella was sparse with her compliments.

Bellatrix said nothing, keeping her eyes pinned to a spot near her boots. She heard her mother sigh.

"Really, Bellatrix, can't you take a little more pride in your appearance?" Druella said as she stepped forward and straightened her oldest daughter's cloak. "When was the last time you combed your hair?"

Bellatrix jerked back as her mother tried to touch her hair. Her riotous curls fell in messy ringlets around her face, hiding half of it from view. 

Druella rose an eyebrow, "Well, you won't be dressed like that for the Ball. We'll see if we can't teach you some better hygienic practices during the break."

Bellatrix made no reply. Anything that came out of her mouth would get her into trouble. 

"Alright girls, let's go home." She turned her nose scornfully as a pair of obviously muggle parents strode by with their children and held out her arm.

Without raising her eyes, Bellatrix laid her hand on her mother's arm and felt Narcissa and Andromeda do the same. At once she felt the strange tugging sensation that signaled their apparition. Blackness swarmed around her and she pressed her eyes closed as the tightness crushed her.

Suddenly she was standing in the middle of the Black Manor entrance hall. The polished ebony walls stretched high above them, and dizziness made them spin. The stone floor felt as though it were rotating. Bellatrix closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Narcissa moaned beside her.

"Don't be silly." Druella's voice was crisp as she removed her cloak. A house elf wearing a patchwork tunic of dishrags appeared and took it from her. "Thank you Dreg." She said.

"Dreg is happy to serve." The house elf rasped as he passed from girl to girl. He disappeared with a loud crack once he had collected the last one.

"I've got a lot to do before the Ball, so you'll have to find ways to amuse yourselves." Druella said as she straightened the sleeves of her robe. "I'll send the house elves to check that your dress robes fit, and I would like you to check in with me if you intend to go somewhere." She walked towards a long dark hallway that led to the kitchens and turned to call over her shoulder, "Say hello to your father before you go to your rooms, he's been looking forward to your return."

Bellatrix held back the disbelieving snort as she watched her mother walk away. It had been less than five minutes since they had been reunited, and their mother was already done with them.

She followed her sisters to a smaller, much brighter hallway. Candles encased in glass domes lined the ornately carved walls. Fantastic feats of her ancestors were documented throughout the hallways in the manor. As a child she used to spend hours tracing the wooden figures, memorizing every line, every face. The dancing shadows from the candles that lit the manor made the figures seem alive, and Bellatrix had the unpleasant sensation of being watched as she walked towards the door of her father's study.

"Come in." came the deep reply once Andromeda had knocked politely on the door. The middle sister pushed through the door and led her sisters into the study.

"Father!" Narcissa cried, running behind the wide desk to wrap her arms around their father's neck.

"So, my daughters have returned!" he said as he accepted a kiss on the cheek from Narcissa. Andromeda and Bellatrix had inherited their father's dark eyes and hair. His beard was trimmed close, and he stroked it as he smiled at his older daughters. "How are you doing?"

Bellatrix dropped into one of the leather chairs that faced his desk and uttered her customary "Fine, thanks." He nodded to her and turned his head back to Narcissa as she told him all about her recent Herbology project.

For the next hour Bellatrix sat silently as Andromeda and Narcissa talked about their classes. 

Every once in awhile Cygnus would ask them a few questions, and they would launch into enthusiastic answers. Bellatrix watched his face as he spoke to his daughters. Cygnus was a charming man who could be loving and thoughtful. Most purebloods saw that part of him, the part that was interested in listening to his child talk about a broken ink pot for five minutes with a look of deep sympathy on his face.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was more accustomed to the slightly less charming man who spoke in a snide and mocking voice, had a hand that delivered a heavy blow and eyes that burned with disgust. She'd seen that man far too many times to have any soft feelings for the man who was currently frowning over a burn Andromeda had picked up in Potions class.

Finally, he turned his attention to her, "Bellatrix, how are your classes going?" Though it carried the warm tones he had used with his sister, the question was more of a bark than not. 

Bellatrix didn't look at him. "Fine."

"I hear from Professor Slughorn that you've been placed in an advanced Transfiguration class?"

"Yes."

"Very good." He shifted in his seat and took a sip from a crystal goblet that sat beside his quill. "I also hear that your behavior is much improved this year."

He waited for Bellatrix to say something. When she didn't , he picked up his quill and twisted it in his hands, "Well, I'm glad for this change, whatever the cause may be, and I hope that you continue to improve."

Bellatrix nodded.

"All right," Cygnus smiled and brandished his quill, "I must return to work. It's good to have you home."

At this dismissal, Bellatrix shot to her feet and strode as quickly as she could from the room. Her legs shook as she climbed the grand staircase in the entrance hall to the second floor and stalked to the familiar unicorn tapestry.

The original owner of Black Manor had been a paranoid wizard named Pyxius Black. The entrances to the personal chambers were hidden to prevent would-be assassins from finding those who lived here. Behind the unicorn tapestry was a small door that led to a small stone room. The room housed a spiral staircase that led high up to the girl's chambers.

Bellatrix climbed this staircase, escaping into the long, narrow hall at the top of the stairs and finally pushing into her chambers.

She let out a long sigh as she closed the door. The bed had been replaced with a black iron bed frame. It was still beautiful, with pretty iron vines curling through the head and foot boards, but far less likely to burn as quickly as her old wooden bed. The green bedspread matched the arsenic green rug and the green wingback chair that sat before the fireplace. In one corner sat the large black wardrobe that had belonged to her great grandmother, in another a bookshelf rose to the ceiling. A door led to the bath she shared with Andromeda.

Her favorite part of her room was the balcony. A pretty paned glass door led to the small, circular balcony that overlooked the grounds of Black Manor. Bellatrix walked to the door and pressed her face to the glass, taking in the treetops of the woods that spread across the property.

The sound of doors slamming and feet running past signaled that her sisters had come up, and suddenly the door to her room burst open.

"Bella, we've got to go to the Nursery, Thimble has to make sure that our robes fit." Narcissa said, naming the house elf that had taken care of the girls since they were very young.

Bellatrix groaned. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay." Narcissa said, closing the door a little too loudly.

Bellatrix glared out the window. It was going to be a very long two weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thimble is here with some supper for Miss Bellatrix."

  
Bellatrix looked up from the book she was reading as the matronly house elf entered her room. The elf wore an old sheet that had been fashioned into a sort of toga, and had large grass green eyes that softened whenever she spoke to one of the Black daughters. Thimble had taken care of Bellatrix and her sisters since Bellatrix's birth, and had served as a nurse, maid, seamstress, and at times (although none of them would admit it) a surrogate mother. Thimble was the only one in the entire house who Bellatrix tolerated unconditionally, and was often called upon to calm the girl when she went into one of her rages.

  
"I'm not hungry." Bellatrix said, returning her eyes to her book. The words blurred on the page, but she welcomed any excuse to avoid conversation.

  
The elf was unfazed, she brought the tray forward and summoned a small table to place it on. "Mistress would not be pleased with Thimble if she couldn't get Miss Bellatrix to eat." She said kindly. "Doesn't Miss Bellatrix want to have energy for tonight?"

  
Bellatrix scowled. "I'd rather swallow toad juice.” Her voice took on a pleading note as she looked imploringly up at the elf, “Couldn't you tell Mother that I'm too ill to attend?"

  
Thimble shook her head, a toothy smile spreading across her round face. "Mistress would be suspicious that Thimble couldn't cure a small cold." She chuckled and pressed a cool hand to Bellatrix’s unfevered forehead, "After all, Thimble has never allowed the little Misses to stay sick. Not even Miss Narcissa can stay sick for long when Thimble takes care of her. Miss Bellatrix knows that."

  
Bellatrix sighed, "I guess you're right." She shot a dark look at the covered plate, "What is it then?"

  
"Roasted potatoes and lamb." Thimble said as she uncovered the dish. Large plumes of steam rose in the chilly room, and Bellatrix breathed in the savory scents.

  
"It smells good." She admitted.

  
Thimble's smile grew larger. "There's also a goblet of pumpkin juice, and a bit of pudding." She said with a wink. She was well-accustomed to Bellatrix’s sweet tooth.

  
Bellatrix offered a thin smile in return in return and took a few exploratory bites. Her smile grew larger, "This is very good!"

  
Thimble beamed, "Thimble knows how picky Miss Bellatrix is, and Thimble has been noticing that Miss Bellatrix has hardly eaten anything since her return, so Thimble decided to prepare Miss Bellatrix's evening meal herself."

  
Bellatrix felt a jolt of gratitude swell through her. There was no one else in the Manor who took such pains to make sure she felt better. She suspected that her own mother could not love her as much as Thimble did. "Thank you, Thimble. No one takes care of me like you do."

  
Two small spots bloomed on Thimble's cheeks at the praise, and she ducked her head, "Miss Bellatrix is very welcome. Thimble is glad to serve."

  
It took no time for Bellatrix to polish off the plate, and then Thimble ushered her into the large bathing room that she shared with Andromeda.

  
The tub was carved into the marble floor and plated with pure gold. It was very large, two horses could have fit comfortably inside of it, and lined with gold taps that produced wonderfully scented cosmetic potions custom crafted from the Malfoy Apothecaries.

  
It only took a moment for Thimble to fill the tub, and then Bellatrix relaxed in the lavender scented water as Thimble massaged her scalp.

  
"Here Miss Bellatrix," The old elf handed her a sponge, "Make sure you scrub every inch!"

  
The bath was over far too quickly, and Bellatrix was led back to the fire in her room, where thimble had summoned a stool and a chest of supplies. With quick, well-practiced fingers she made Bellatrix's wild tangle into well behaved, glossy ringlets, with tiny braids falling here and there. The hair that usually was allowed to fall in front of her face was tamed into a knot at the back of her head, while the rest was free to wrap around her shoulders in a glorious ebony cascade of curls.

  
Her face was powdered, kohl was smudged around her eyes, and her lips were stained a dark red.

  
Finally, she was tied into a tight-fitting velvet dress robe. It was made of plush, inky velvet that sat atop a deep cranberry silk. In certain lights the red flashed through, and Bellatrix had been strangely taken by this effect. It was by far her favorite gift from her mother.

  
A matching cranberry sash was tied firmly around her waist, and she pulled on black silk stockings and glossy black dragon-hide boots as Thimble ran to retrieve one last item.

  
When Thimble returned she was carrying a slim wooden jewelry box. "Mistress wanted Miss Bellatrix to wear these tonight."

  
Bellatrix opened the box and examined the heavy jewels that lay on their velvet cushion. Ruby teardrop earrings and a matching Ruby necklace. They had belonged to her Father's mother, and he used to teasingly tell her that they were actually drops of blood.

  
She let Thimble put them on her, and then stood still for inspection. "How do I look?" She asked.

  
The elf circled her slowly, brushing a stray hair off her skirt and straightening the sash. She stepped back and nodded, pride shining in her green eyes. "Miss Bellatrix looks beautiful." She squeaked. She pulled a battered watch from a pocket in her toga, and nodded, “Just in time. You’d best find your sisters and head downstairs-the party is just about to begin!”

  
Bellatrix smiled proudly, and went to find her sisters.

  
"You girls look lovely!" Druella proclaimed as her three daughters glided down the Grand Staircase. Narcissa and Andromeda wore dresses almost identical to Bellatrix's, while Bellatrix's was red silk underneath Narcissa's was blue and Andromeda's was green.

  
"You don't think Bellatrix's dress is a little revealing?" Cygnus asked his wife. He watched them with an unreadable expression, and Bellatrix wondered with a start when the grey had crept into his hair.

  
Bellatrix's cheeks flushed as she looked down. The dress did show quite a bit more cleavage than would ever be allowed at school, but it was in no way obscene.

  
"Good heavens, no!" Druella said as she made minor adjustments to Narcissa's hair, "Bellatrix is almost of-age, and that fashion is quite appropriate for a young lady."

  
Cygnus's lip twitched, but he gave his eldest a kind smile, "Well, you look lovely anyway." He said, stepping forward to press a kiss to her forehead.  
Bellatrix froze at the contact, not sure when the last time was that her father kissed her. He moved on to Andromeda, and Bellatrix felt her body shake slightly as she heard her mother yell "Watch her hair!"

  
Finally, their parents inspection was over, and they were sent to the ballroom to await their guests.

  
XX  
For the thousandth time, Bellatrix wished that the night could be over. She had already been forced to dance with several eligible bachelors, most of whom had talked nonstop about their boring jobs at the ministry.

  
Now she sat on the sidelines, staring unabashedly into space as one of the Crabbe brothers blathered on about his love of Quidditch. Or, more specifically, his love of Quidditch balls.

  
"You have to craft the wings just right. They have to be sturdy enough to lift the gold, but they also have to be super speedy. You know?"

  
"Mm-hmm." Bellatrix mumbled.

  
"I've never tried it myself, but I have an uncle…"

  
Bellatrix sighed audibly, and watched her parents dance closely together. Her mother laughed at something her father had said, and smiled brilliantly at him while a reporter from the Prophet snapped pictures. Tomorrow their beautiful relationship would grace the front page.

  
Bellatrix sighed again and switched her attention to her sisters. Narcissa sat with a girl from Hogwarts who was in her year, and Andromeda was dancing with Lucius Malfoy.

  
_I wonder when that happened?_ Bellatrix pondered. The two were chatting amiably together, and it looked to Bellatrix as if both of them were having a good time. She shot a dark look at the still talking Crabbe, _Looks like Andromeda might not have the honor of putting up with bozos like him._ Her lip curled as he snorted and swallowed, licking his teeth afterwards.

  
"Bellatrix Black, correct?"

  
Bellatrix swung her head to look at the source of the noise. A dark haired boy a few years older smiled politely down at her. "Rodolphus Lestrange." He said.

  
"Bellatrix." She replied, turning towards him as he took a seat beside her. Crabbe kept on talking.

  
"I take it you're in your fifth year at Hogwarts?"

  
"Sixth." She corrected.

  
"Sixth. Ah." He nodded, "That was my favorite year. I had the honor of being invited to the Slug Club for a meeting."

  
Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, interested in spite of herself "Just a meeting?"

  
He smiled, "There were too many Mudbloods invited to his club, and I've got a nasty temper. Something I hear that we share." He scooted closer to her, pressing his leg against hers.

  
Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, not sure she wanted to share anything with him.

  
He laughed, nudging her shoulder with his elbow, "Don't be embarrassed, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's those with the worst tempers who make the most interesting people."

  
"How so?" Bellatrix asked.

  
He leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath when he spoke, "We keep things interesting."

  
Suddenly she was aware of his hand on her knee.

  
She looked, unblinking, into his eyes. "Do not touch me."

  
His smile was boyish as he removed his hand. "If I need to take my time, I can take my time." He stood and offered her a half bow, "Until we meet again, Bellatrix."

  
She glared after him, then looked around to make sure that no one had noticed that little exchange. When she was satisfied that no one had, she relaxed back into her seat. Crabbe was still talking as though her attention had never strayed.

  
Finally, the Minister of Magic arrived, and the Black daughters were summoned to greet him.

  
Minister Nobby Leach was a rather large, meaty man who shook each of the girl's hands with extreme enthusiasm. Bellatrix politely answered the customary questions, which year she was in school, what her favorite subject was, which teachers she enjoyed, and then stood back as he asked her sisters the same questions. How was school? Were they getting good marks? Any interest in working for the Ministry?

  
Finally it was over. As her parents turned to go back to the ball she touched her mother's elbow.

  
"Yes, Bellatrix?" Her mother asked, her eyes impatiently following her husband.

  
"May I be excused? I'm not feeling well." Bellatrix said.

  
Druella examined her. If it were any of her other daughters, she might have forced them to remain, but Bellatrix had ruined several parties before, and tonight she had the best behavior anyone had seen from her in years.

  
Druella smiled, "All right Darling. I hope you feel better." She gently pressed the palm of her hand to Bellatrix's cheek. "Good night."

  
"Good night." Bellatrix said, watching her mother hasten towards Cygnus.

  
Before anyone else could speak to her she was off. Up the stairs, through the unicorn tapestry and up to her room.

  
She burst blindly through the doors, ripping her boots off and flinging them onto the floor. The fire crackled, casting shadows around the room. She watched the glowing wood, and froze as she heard something move behind her.

  
A hand clamped down on her mouth as arms circled around her and held her still. Someone pressed warmly against her back, and breath tickled her ear as the voice she'd been aching to hear spoke:

  
"I missed you, Bella."


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione laughed as the other girl gasped out her name.

"Hermione!"

Bellatrix's arms crushed her into a desperate embrace. She rubbed her cheek against the bushy brown mane and let out a soft laugh, "Is this a dream?" She pulled back and searched Hermione's honey brown eyes. "Are you really here?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm really here." She laughed as Bellatrix twined her cold fingers through her warm ones. "I promise it's not a dream."

"But, how?" Bellatrix's brows furrowed in confusion, "My parents would've announced you if you-"

"I didn't come through the front door." Hermione laughed. The very thought of walking through Cygnus and Druella Black’s front door was chilling. It was difficult enough to work up the nerve to sneak in. She gestured towards the fireplace, "I floo'd here."

"Oh." Bellatrix bit her bottom lip, considering this.

Before she could say anything else, Hermione continued. "Andromeda asked me to come before you left Hogwarts. She said something about not knowing what else to get you for Christmas." She pulled Bellatrix closer to the fire and pushed her down into the wingback chair, taking a seat on the upholstered stool Thimble had left. "A few days ago she wrote me with instructions on what time to come, which fireplace to get out at, and a map of the floor so that I could find your room." She smiled, "I didn't need it though, there was a lovely elf waiting by the fire who Andromeda had instructed to help me. She’s very good at planning surprises," she smiled, waiting for her words to sink in. 

She blinked, realization slowly spreading over her. "Andromeda helped you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

Bellatrix looked suspicious, "Because she didn't know what to get me for Christmas?" Her voice dripped with disbelief.

Hermione quickly jumped to Andromeda's defense. "Your sister loves you, you know. No, she does," she said quickly as Bellatrix scoffed, "she's scared of you, well, most people are scared of you, because they don't really know you, but-" Hermione blushed as she realized that she had been rambling. "She just wants you to be happy."

Bellatrix still looked skeptical, but apparently she decided to worry about it tomorrow. "Where did you come out?"

"Andromeda's room." Hermione said, shifting a little so that her feet were closer to the fire. "She said that you couldn't be distracted until after the Minister had arrived, so she wanted me to come out in her room just in case. I received permission from Professor McGonagall to spend a night away from the castle, got a room at the Hog's Head and used the fireplace in my room."

She cocked her head, "You Floo'd here. Tonight."

Hermione nodded again, "Andromeda gave the elves orders to let me in and asked them not to mention anything about it."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes in consideration, "Can she do that?"

The brunette shrugged, "Apparently. I'm here, aren't I?" A broad grin stretched over her face as she watched Bellatrix think. 

A slow smile spread across Bellatrix's features. "You certainly are." She said softly as she reached to stroke Hermione's face. "I missed you so much."

Hermione turned her head to kiss Bellatrix's palm. "I missed you too." It had only been a few days, but she  _ had _ missed the other witch’s company. It was dreadfully boring in the castle without Bellatrix trying to urge her to break the rules all the time. 

Bellatrix stood, pulling Hermione up with her, and wrapped her arms firmly around Hermione's waist. "I've been so lonely without you."

"What, no dashing suitors downstairs?" She was only half kidding. Cloudy memories of Rodolphus’ wanted poster swam in her mind. 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "No, my options tonight were one of the Crabbe boys or Rodolphus Lestrange."

Hermione froze at the mention of Rodolphus. It was one thing to remember his existence, and quite another to hear her speak so casually about him. “Rodolphus Lestrange? What’s he like?” The words were out before she could stop herself. 

Bellatrix scoffed, missing the look in Hermione's eyes, "Absolutely full of himself. He thinks that just because he belongs to one of the old families, he's an excellent catch for the oldest Black daughter."

"Is he?" she asked, queasiness growing in her stomach.

"Well, he's no Malfoy." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "But for a deranged daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, he'll do. His brother is a better pick though. Much more level headed. The rumor is that he was supposed to be a Ravenclaw. Good luck to the Lestranges, they're going to need it if they intend to marry Rodolphus the half-wit off."

Hermione took Bellatrix's hand in hers and squeezed, "You're not deranged, Bella." She whispered.

Bellatrix blinked away the tears that were threatening to form as she gazed back at the one person she could ever see herself being happy with. "If only you knew." She said bitterly.

"I do know." Hermione said firmly. She took Bellatrix's face between her hands. "You're so special, Bella." She whispered. She meant every word.

Bellatrix squirmed uncomfortably under the soft gaze of her friend. Her cheeks were stained pink, and she looked ready to burst into tears. She tore away from Hermione's grasp and quickly and crossed to the balcony doors, flinging them open. The night air swirled in, bringing gusts of snow with it.

Hermione gasped as the first icy gust hit her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hush." Bellatrix commanded, holding up one finger as she tilted her head. After a few moments, she smiled and beckoned to Hermione. "Come here."

Hermione walked forward tentatively, alarmed by the way Bellatrix's pupils had grown to swallow up most of the velvet brown iris. "About what I said-" She broke off as Bellatrix clamped a hand down over her mouth.

"It can wait," She whispered, "Listen."

Hermione waited for a moment, at first hearing nothing but the wind, and then a light, cheerful melody began to drift in. "What is it?" She asked in wonder.

Bellatrix laughed, "It is the night of the Black Ball. The festivities have only begun."

"I didn't mean to take you away!" Hermione cried, feeling guilty as she listened to happy voices join the music. "I would be perfectly happy waiting if you wanted to go back-"

"Shut up." Bellatrix said, an amused look crossing her face. "I came upstairs to get away from them." She pushed the door until it was almost closed, the music had grown louder as more instruments joined in, and it filled the space between them. "The only person I want to see right now is you."

Hermione grinned, feeling relieved as a playful expression spread over Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix gave a mock bow, "My lady," She purred in a low voice, "may I have the honor of sharing this dance with you?"

Hermione laughed at the impression, but nodded, allowing Bellatrix to take her hand and wrap an arm around her waist. "I don't know any steps." She said nervously.

Bellatrix shrugged, "Neither do I. I chased too many instructors off. I mostly just copy the men when I have to dance." Her eyes flashed mischievously, "We'll just have to make it up as we go along."

Hermione was unprepared as Bellatrix began to lead her around the room in a wild gallop. The song was a fast one, and they spun around and around the room, knocking the stool over as they swept past, bumping painfully into a wall. Bellatrix's laughter was infectious, and Hermione couldn't help but enjoy herself.

They danced through the song, then several more, all of them at the same fast, reckless gallop. Finally, they tripped on the rug and tumbled onto the plush silk.

Hermione's lungs were on fire. Her face was red and sweaty in spite of the cold still rushing through the cracked door. Bellatrix's chest heaved as well, and her eyes glinted as she crawled over to Hermione and caught her lips in a fiery kiss.

"Bella!" Hermione gasped when they broke off, "That was-"

"I know." Bellatrix said smugly. She smiled seductively at Hermione and pulled her down into another kiss. This one was deeper, and their tongues sparred together until Hermione pulled away, gasping for air.

"Bella," Hermione whispered as a snowy gust made her shiver, "The door…"

In a second Bellatrix was up, slamming the balcony door closed and drawing the heavy drapes that sat on either side of it. She then crossed to the bedroom door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

Bellatrix grinned as she walked back to the brunette and threw herself on the ground beside her. "I'm taking precautions. We wouldn't want anyone to come in and interrupt us," her eyes flashed suggestively, "would we?"

"I-I guess not." Hermione said. Nerves mixed with desire in the pit of her stomach, and she was suddenly very aware of the look Bellatrix was giving her. 

Bellatrix smiled in response and laid back on the plush rug. She reached out a hand and began to stroke up and down the length of Hermione's forearm. "What have you been doing without me?"

From where Hermione was sitting, it was possible to look straight down Bellatrix's robes. A small flush bloomed in Hermione's cheeks. "Reading, mostly." She said. "You?"

She rolled her eyes, "I've been listening to Mother go on about the Ball, or preparing for it. I did go riding with my sisters yesterday-"

"Horses?" Hermione asked in surprise. She hadn't pictured Bellatrix as a great animal lover.

Bellatrix nodded, "There's a stable out back." She said with a shrug, "We've been riding since we were old enough to walk. Andromeda would spend all her time on horseback if she could, but Cissy and I…" She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You don't really want to hear about this, do you?"

Hermione laughed, "I don't mind." She said as she stretched out beside Bellatrix. She let out a long sigh and twisted her fingers through the dark haired witch's curls. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." Bellatrix replied as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Hermione's. "We don't need to talk." She said, moving so that she was leaning over the brunette, she stooped to graze her lips across Hermione's throat, "I can think of other things to do." She whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione shivered as Bellatrix's breath warmed the skin of her cheek, then travelled lower. She jumped as she felt Bellatrix begin to fumble with her robes. "What are you doing?" She asked in alarm.

"Do you trust me?" Bellatrix asked as she began to undo the buttons of Hermione's school robes.

"Yes," Hermione said, worrying her lower lip as the white slip she wore underneath her robes came into view, "but…"

"'Do you want me to stop?" Bellatrix asked, her gaze suddenly serious. 

Without another thought Hermione shook her head. “No.” 

Bellatrix smirked, and stroked her hands over Hermione’s shoulders, sliding the silky black material off of them. She smiled in satisfaction and stood up. "Stand." She commanded gently, tugging Hermione upwards.

Hermione followed, shivering as she left her robe completely behind on the floor. She let out a little squeak of protest as Bellatrix's hands reached down to grasp the hem of her slip.

Bellatrix caught her lips again and gently tugged the garment over Hermione's head. Then, she broke away, stepping back to admire the brunette.

"Don't stare." Hermione murmured as Bellatrix memorized every line of visible flesh. Aside from her black stockings, she wore only the simple white bra and underwear that McGonagall had ordered for her at the start of the year. At the time she hadn't thought it would be an issue, but now as she stood before those penetrating dark eyes she wished she had purchased something…sexier.

"I can't help it." Bellatrix said as she stepped forward, pressing herself against Hermione's almost naked form. "You're so beautiful." She growled into the brunette's ear. With a playful laugh she pushed Hermione backwards until she fell onto the bed. In a second, she followed, landing over the brunette and flashing a toothy smile at her before leaning down and scattering kisses over the pale skin of Hermione's neck.

Bellatrix's kisses were like fire as she travelled down Hermione's neck to the curves of her breasts. Her fingers were steady as they deftly unhooked the silky material of Hermione's bra and cast it away, instantly pressing kisses along the exposed mounds.

"Bella." Hermione moaned as Bellatrix continued her attentions. She hissed as Bellatrix captured a rosy nipple in her mouth and sucked eagerly. Low whimpers came from her throat as Bellatrix shifted to give the same treatment to the other one.

Too soon, the kisses began again, travelling south across Hermione's belly to the cotton panties.

"No, not there." Hermione gasped.

Bellatrix looked up at her in surprise, and saw the worry etched across Hermione's face.

Deciding not to push it, yet, Bellatrix moved down to roll the stockings off one leg, then the other. She knelt between the brunette's legs and kissed along the lengths of her inner thighs.

Hermione's eyes were closed tightly as the new sensations racked her body. She felt as though her whole body was humming with pleasure. Every nerve, every hair, every inch of skin felt alive. Without thinking she sat up, grabbed a surprised Bellatrix and pushed her down to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly. A rosy flush bloomed across her cheeks and stretched across her chest. 

Hermione didn't say anything as she moved behind Bellatrix and began unlacing her dress robes. It was her turn to press kisses to the exposed flesh as she tried not to rip the fabric.

Bellatrix wore nothing underneath, and she turned over in Hermione's grasp, laughing at the look of surprise that crossed Hermione's face. She shoved the dress the rest of the way off and flipped over so that they were face to face. "Surprised?" She asked.

"A little." Hermione admitted. She was more aroused than anything. 

Bellatrix leaned over her, her hair falling around Hermione's face as she smoothed her hands down Hermione's body, "Good." She said, smiling as she slipped her fingers under the hem of Hermione's panties and into her slick folds. “Is this ok?”

The brunette sucked in a deep breath as Bellatrix’s cool fingers made contact with her searing flesh. “Yesssss,” she whispered, throwing her head back as Bellatrix slid deeper. 

Her fingers quickly found Hermione's clit and she traced circles around it, dipping her head and enclosing her lips once more around Hermione's nipple.

"Bella, I-I want." Hermione moaned.

Bellatrix's lips curved, "What do you want, love?" She asked, stilling her fingers for a moment.

"I want to…" For once, she looked at a loss for words. "I want to make you feel good too." She colored under Bellatrix's direct stare.

The dark-haired witch smiled and tossed her heavy hair back from her face. "Then do it." She said, teasingly, "I'll help you if you need it." She said, her tone teasing. Before Hermione could speak again, she leaned down and resumed teasing her lover's rosy peaks.

Soon enough, Bellatrix was aware of Hermione's fingers roaming her body. One hand kneaded her breasts while the other slipped between her legs and teased the length of her slit. "Perfect." She cooed as Hermione began to circle her sensitive nub with her thumb. She gasped as she felt Hermione push a finger fully inside her, and moved up to rest her cheek against Hermione's. 

They moved against each other for what seemed like hours, sampling each other's skin and clinging together in ecstasy.

Their breath came in short, heavy pants. Hermione whimpered as she felt a heavy tension building deep in her belly. "F-faster!" She hissed, biting her lip as she felt Bellatrix comply. The tension swelled, her toes clenched, her back arched, and her fingers began to spasm inside Bellatrix of their own accord. Then, finally, the tension exploded, sending earthquakes out from the very core of her being. Wave after wave crashed over her, and she clung tightly to Bellatrix, barely aware of her lover's own, simultaneous release.

The quakes died down into a few, much smaller spasms, and she relaxed with a sigh into Bellatrix's smirking embrace.

"Have a nice time?" The dark-haired witch asked breathlessly.

Hermione nodded sleepily, pressing a sloppy kiss to Bellatrix's lips. "You are so beautiful." She said. Bellatrix lay sprawled across her bed, a rosy flush spreading across her milky skin, her curves reddened here and there from where Hermione had squeezed too hard, or kissed too roughly. Her eyes were glassy and sleepy, her lips bruised. Her hair hung in a glorious mess around her face. She raked her fingers through her hair. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Bellatrix chuckled sleepily, "There are mountains of books in the Black Library. Some of the older diaries are quite," she winked, "sensuous."

Hermione blushed and trained her eyes sheepishly on the ceiling, "I'm glad you read them."

She smiled at Hermione's words. "Me too." She said. Then, "I love you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix, pressing close. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
